Forget and Move On
by SilentWitnessNerd
Summary: Not as depressing as title sounds. Better description inside. Not really sure where this ones going. Rated T for safety but may change.
1. I'm Only Sleeping

**Okay so this isn't as depressing as the title suggests and is my first attempt at a multichap. I am suffering from withdrawal of silent witness and I miss Harry and Leo and Janet so much so I am bringing them back to life (or where ever it is that they are hanging out these days). I'm not really sure where/when this is based but Hungary never happened though I imagine other things after that might have in this, I dunno, what happens happens, I may include Hungary, I may not but it is definitely after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all. If I did I would not have let anyone leave and Harry and Nikki would probably have got together earlier. I blame the BBC, they own it. (I do own the plot, don't blame them for that, they might steal it and claim it as their own for being ****_So__ Great)_**

**Done with my ramblings, lets get on with the show. **

1. I'm Only Sleeping

She couldn't help but let a tear slip down her face as she stared at the case folder laying open on the desk in front of her. How could anyone do that to such a small, innocent life. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair; she'd learnt that at an early age, but that didn't change anything. It was wrong. no child should die, it just wasn't right. She looked down at the photo on the first page of the file. The wispy blonde hair surrounded the rounded face and one green eye and one blue eye looked up at her with a wide, toothy grin and round, flushed cheeks. She just wanted to sit and cry for the girl. She wasn't as attached to this case as she had been with others but her emotions got carried away. She had to think of something different, something to keep her mind distracted. _Harry._ Just thinking of Harry could normally make her smile. His perfectness, his humour, the way that ever since he gate-crashed her heart, the same day that she gate-crashed the lab and his desk, she felt protected and safe as long as he was in the room. She could rarely drag her thoughts away from him, and most of the time she didn't really want to.

"You are sat at my desk," Harry whispered in her ear, making her jump. She hurriedly wiped her eyes before turning to face him, hoping that all traces of tears were gone. "Hey what wrong? Why the tears? he asked as he wiped the tears that where tumbling down her face freely now.

"Its just...she...she was...so...innocent," She cried through her sobs, "Its not...fair!"

"I know, Nikki, I know," Harry sighed as he gathered her into his arms and rubbed small circles on her back in a comforting motion, both trying to hide the way their bodies were reacting to such a close proximity. "Come on, Leo says we can knock off early. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Can we go to yours? Please?" she looked up at him. How could he resist those eyes.

"Okay, come on then." he said, grabbing their stuff and looping their arms together, and walking out of the Lyell centre.

* * *

Harry pulled up outside his apartment block and smiled to himself as he thought about his best friend, asleep in the seat next to him. She'd dropped of quickly into a deep slumber on their drive to his like neither had doubted she would. He looked at her, her blonde curls cascading over her shoulders and perfectly framing her pale face. She looked so innocent and beautiful, so perfect, yet the tearstains that marred her face made her seem so vulnerable as she slept, like there was no serenity or peace even in her dreams. He wondered what terrors plagued her sleep so much. She had been different recently, about a month he would guess, maybe a little more. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was though. She'd been very quiet and distant, Leo had noticed as well. He held one of the strands of her hair between his fingers and played with it as he thought, allowing the sweet scent of her watermelon shampoo wash over him along with a wish to have Nikki as something more than just a friend. He had this wish a lot, with all his dreams focused on her. He sighed and tucked the blonde strand behind her ear, pushing away his inappropriate thoughts. Nikki didn't like him like that, she never would, their love always was and always will be purely platonic. He got out the car and went round to Nikki's side, unclipping the seat-belt that encircled her tiny, fragile frame. He scooped her up, questioning the little weight that he was carrying and wondering the last time he saw her eat properly, and huddled her closer to his chest in an attempt to keep the late November chill off her. The blonde stirred slightly but settled down again quickly as he walked through the apartment block and through his front door. Lifting her through to his bedroom, he laid her down on the side of the bed that he didn't sleep on and removed her boots, putting them at the end of the bed. He tucked her in and pressed a light kiss to her temple. "I love you Nikki, sleep well." he whispered then got himself ready for sleep, pulling on some old, baggy jogging bottoms and an old t-shirt. Harry lay down on his side of the bed as far from Nikki as possible. It wasn't that he didn't want to touch her, quite the opposite in fact, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship by her waking up with the remnants of one of his dreams pressing up against her. He didn't think she would appreciate that at all. Harry ran a hand through his hair and flicked the lamp off, allowing the steady breathing of the woman laying next to him to lull him into a deep sleep.

* * *

It wasn't what she expected, to wake up with warm, strong arms wrapped around her waist and a face snuggled into the side of her neck. She tensed automatically and swallowed the queasy feeling in her stomach, ignoring her need to vomit. She cracked her eyes open to look at the clock on her bedside table but shifted right round to look at the man laying in bed with her when it wasn't her clock. To see her best friend lying there was completely unexpected but not as much as the slight bulge at his crotch area visible under the duvet.

"Mughm" Harry groaned as he rolled into her slightly, tightening his grip on her. "Nikki," he mumbled and she shot her head his way, wide eyed.

"Harry, why are we laying fully clothed in your bed?"

"Because we're not naked?" he said hesitantly, waiting for her response like he was waiting for a slap. She just sighed and shook her head.

"Wrong answer Harry, you know what I mean."

"Do I?" he asked coyly, a glint in his eye.

"Yes!" she laughed. He nodded and smiled kindly at her.

"You fell asleep on the way here and I didn't really want to sleep on the sofa that's a foot too short."

"Harry, I could have slept on the sofa, I wouldn't have minded." Harry looked down and saw his arms wrapped around Nikki's waist and the still growing bulge. He pulled away and shifted slightly, trying to stop Nikki from noticing, which made her snigger at him.

"Sorry, you were clearly exhausted and needed a good nights sleep instead of camping at the office like you did the other day. I tried to keep as far away as I could, I'm sorry." She hadn't known he was aware of her camping at the office, she had tried to assure she was awake before Leo and Harry were in, though a lab tech could have walked through and seen her, she would never know.

"Thank you, for everything Harry," The pathologist smiled at him and climbed out of bed. She walked into the hallway and poked her head around the door, "Harry, can you drop me off at mine so I can get a change of clothes and have a shower before work please?"

"Why? There are tonnes of your clothes in my wardrobe from when you've left them her after staying the night an forgetting about them. "And you have your spare makeup bag and toothbrush here."

"Really?" she said, a frown appearing on her face.

"Yeah, I get some pretty odd looks and questions when I have women round. I think there are more of your clothes in there than mine." He ran a hand through his dark, messy hair and sighed. "I'll go and make us some coffee and breakfast. You can have a shower, there's some of your stuff in the cupboard. Your clothes are in the left side of the wardrobe."

"Ok, thank you."

* * *

**How was that? I shall carry on because its so bad that no one will probably read it and I have half a tonne written out anyway.**


	2. Breakfast At Tiffany's

**Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter tough I doubt you will be he if you didn't. Nothing really happened in it but something should happen soon. ish. possibly. maybe. I can't actually remember but at some point something will happen.**

**Are we sitting comfortably? Then lets begin.**

* * *

2. Breakfast At Tiffany's

After finding something to wear and having her shower Nikki sat down at Harry's kitchen table. He placed a plate of toast with chocolate spread in front of her alongside a mug of coffee. Her stomach churned and she felt slightly dizzy. She managed to control the feeling but not without Harry's notice.

"Are you ok? You look rather pale." He frowned at her and cocked his head to the side, "You don't have to go in today, you can stay here. I'll tell Leo, he won't mind."

"I'm fine Harry but thank you for caring." She replied quietly and smiled at him weakly and unconvincingly.

* * *

"Harry, is Nikki ok?" Leo asked as he walked into the cutting room, Harry standing over a suicide victim who'd taken and overdose for no reason that anyone could see.

"I don't know, she was very pale this morning and she only think she had a bite of her toast. She didn't even look at the coffee I made her." The younger pathologist frowned, "She seemed fine when she woke up this morning." Leo looked at him, an odd expression on his face, hope and worry mixed into one ball of emotions trying to be well disguised.

"So she stayed round yours last night? Anything I should know?"

"No, Leo. We were going to mine to have dinner, she fell asleep on the way. That's all." Harry said abruptly, something he would rather ignore stirring inside him.

"Ok, ok," Leo put his hands up in surrender and his playful face turned slightly more serious. "You do need to hurry up though Harry, those feelings you have for her aren't going to just go away and I don't think Nikki's patience will last much longer. Take her to the pub tonight." and he walked out again, Leaving a bemused Harry standing over a dead body.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I hadn't realised how short this chapter was. If you hadn't noticed already the chapter titles are all songs, just a little thing to point out and I will recommend all of them if you haven't heard them already (I also recommend looking them upon you tube if you haven't heard them). The first one and I know certainly one other have been used in episodes of silent witness too which I thought was cool.**


	3. Everything At Once

**sorry for the lack of updates, I have my GCSE mocks at the moment. **

**Thank you to **greyslostwho **for the reviews, they are very helpful as motivation to keep going.**

**I am sorry for what I put Nikki (and Harry really) through in the next couple of chapters. Pleas forgive me, It will all turn out Ok in the end. I hope.**

* * *

3. Everything at Once

"Harry can you stop looking over my shoulder whilst I write this, its very distracting." Nikki said as she tucked one of the blonde strands that had fallen out of her messy bun behind her ear.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?" she sighed.

"Nope, its abracadabra." The male grinned his trademark grin.

"Harry, what do you want." It was like working with an infant. She felt sorry for Leo when Harry drew her into the childish antics too.

_You_ he said in his head but out loud he asked "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the pub with me. Leo is having dinner with Janet and her parents."

It was what she wanted, to go to the pub. Her spirits fell when she remembered that the pub meant alcohol. "Harry, I..." she didn't really have a convincing excuse and if it meant she could spend time with Harry then she would go along anyway. "ok, when are we leaving?"

"Well, considering it is 6.30 and we officially finished work half and hour ago, I think we should go now."

"Ok, I'll finish up here, you go say goodnight to Leo."

"Yes Boss." Harry said and mock saluted her as he walked into the layout room.

* * *

They were sat at the bar talking to George the bartender whilst he got their usuals ready. She wasn't able to drink the wine but no-one would have to know that and Harry would know something was wrong if she didn't.

"Nikki, Nikki, earth to Nikki." she snapped her head up to where he was clicking his fingers. "You zoned out." he chuckled and she nodded, saying something about finding a table and walking away. George and Harry shared a worried look.

"Is she ok?" George asked, motioning discreetly in Nikki's direction.

The pathologist bit his lip, "I think its just a difficult case she's got at the moment, it's quite an emotional one. She'll be fine after a glass of wine." he said, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"You ok?" Harry asked his best friend, worry clear in his voice and etched deeply onto his face, as he sat down next to her at the window seat that they always occupied. She just nodded and again Harry put it down to the case. He let it slid and started talking, not wanting to allow Nikki to venture into the dark recesses of her mind that was reserved for difficult, tough cases, often the ones involving children. The blonde was grateful for the distraction and managed to put in smiles and small chuckles when needed. It got to ten in the evening and Harry had got to the end of his second glass of wine when he noticed Nikki's still untouched first one. "Nikki?"

"Hmmm?"

"You haven't touched your glass of wine."

"Oh."

This made him worry. If it was the case that was bothering her she would have forgotten about it down the bottle of a bottle or three but it seemed that it was to serious for copious amounts of alcohol to lose it all with. "Do you want to go back to mine?" he asked and she shook her head, "Yours?" another shake of the head, "Where then?" and she just shrugged. He sighed, it was going to be a very long night but the fact that it was all to help the woman that he loved made it all ok. "Come on, we're going for a walk." He helped her up gently and walked out of the pub, waving his thanks and farewells to George who seemed fairly preoccupied with chatting up a brunette, Italian looking woman, but still nodded in Harry's direction when he looked up. They wandered in a comfortable silence for a while until coming to a bench by the river which they sat down on together, Nikki snuggling into Harry's side, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. The male knew that if Nikki wanted to tell him the matter she would in her own time and that pushing her wouldn't get him anywhere. They'd sat like that for half and hour or so, both revelling in the closeness, when Nikki leant back, her arms still around his middle and put her lips to his. It was slow and soft, neither in a hurry to rush it or end it. When she pulled back her eyes were full of fear. She stood up from the bench and ran down the path next to the river until she reached a grass patch where she sank down and curled her knees up to her chin, allowing her toes to dangle over the edge. How could she be so stupid. So stupid. All she had ever wanted was to have his lips against hers and she had got her wish. _Be careful what you wish for _her mother had told her when she was little. She got her wish at the one time when it was only ever able to go wrong. She'd screwed up. She'd screwed her friendship up and she'd screwed up her chance of having a relationship with the only man she could ever love and the only man other than Leo who treated her with any respect. He would never forgive her.

He knew better than to approach her when she was emotional like this, so he just followed behind her a little so he could keep an eye on her until he was able to talk to her. He whiled away his time with watching her; how she was dressed, her hair, the way that her body shook every time she sobbed, the pace of her uneven breaths. After five minutes he decided to risk going near her, but made no move to touch her. She looked up when she heard his soft footsteps approach and her tear-tracks and mascara stains made him hate whatever caused them to be situated on Nikki's perfect skin. But he had to make it better for her. He had to do everything he could for Nikki, no-matter what that took.

"Hey," She said, speaking first and surprising Harry.

"Hey. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Ok he really wasn't following this conversation now.

"What for?"

"I kissed you then ran away." She stated as if it was obvious and another tear ran down her face.

"I don't mind, it was the best kiss since that time in the pub at that conference before you know who turned up."

"Lord Voldemort?" she asked, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Yeah, along with Malfoy and Bellatrix. You know who I mean."

"Harry I...I...I want..."

"What?"

"Well...I...I want..._us_" she said hesitantly as Harry's eyes lit up like a child at Christmas.

"So do I, Nikki, Oh, you don't know how long I've wanted..."

"Harry, I can't!" she cut him off and Harry shook his head with a look of disbelief on his face.

"No. You can. Is There Someone Else?! WHY CAN'T YOU?!" his anger was escalating exponentially and she felt immediately guilty for saying anything. He stood there yelling and ranting at her whilst she sat staring at the river and letting the tears roll silently down her cheeks. When he was done he turned to walk away and she finally looked at him again.

"I can't because I'm pregnant Harry."

* * *

**Ooh, what shall happen? How will Harry react to this news? **


	4. Here To Stay

**Hello wonderful people on the internet, how are you all? Of course that last question had a completely Phatic meaning. I am very sorry for what I am putting Nikki through here. I hate myself for it but it will all be good in the end.**

**Oh, by the way I generally write Harry and Nikki as around the same age, possibly a year or two difference, depending on the story. It just makes my life slightly more simple.**

**This chapter mentions briefly things that people may not like though if I say it will ruin the story. If you watch silent witness it is probably less than is in most of the episodes. you probably have to read this chapter to understand the rest though. I am sorry.**

* * *

4. Here To Stay

"What?" he whispered almost as quietly. Turning to look directly at her his face immediately softened. "Who's the father?" he asked gently. He wasn't angry at her. Not anymore, not really.

"I...I...I..." she broke down into sobs and he ran over, pulling her into his arms and standing up. "It...Was all...my...fault...I knew...I...its...all my...fault..." she wailed into his shoulder.

"What is?" he asked "What's all your fault?" he questioned with a confused look on his face.

"I was...walking...to yours...and it...was...dark...and he just...came...out of...nowhere...and it hurt...so...much...and I...couldn't...couldn't stop...him and its...my...all...my fault..." Harry felt his anger build up again, this time at whoever raped Nikki. His precious Nikki, his best friend, the woman he loved.

"Nikki, sweetheart, Its not your fault, you couldn't help it, now calm down, its not good for you or the baby." at this she seemed to calm slightly and was just snuffling into his chest after he had stood stroking her hair and rubbing her back in comforting motions.

"I'm sorry."

"I told you not to be sorry for running away."

"Its not that I'm sorry about."

"What is it then?" Harry asked, looking into her eyes.

"Getting your T-shirt wet." she said simply.

"Nikki!" he chuckled "My t-shirt will dry and 1. you have a right to cry after what you just told me, And 2. you are pregnant and therefore hormonal so you are allowed to cry." Harry stated in an almost scientific manner. Nikki smiled the first proper smile he'd seen from her in god knows how long which provoked a wide grin from him as well, both hugging close to each other like their lives depended on it, which they both knew for a fact was true. "So, do you still want _Us_?"

"Yes, I just don't want to be a burden with a baby that isn't even yours and everything and I didn't want you to hate me for being so needy."

"You could never be a burden Nikki and nothing is ever going to make me hate you. understand?"

"You really don't mind?" At this Harry just sighed and shook his head, making a huge spread across her face. "Thank you, Harry, for being there for me and not just leaving me like everyone else. You won't, will you? Leave me I mean?" her face crumpled as she panicked at the sudden thought that crossed her mind.

"Nikki, I...I love you. So much, and I know its so early in our relationship to say that but I have loved you for years. I don't know how I could live without you Nikki. I don't think I can remember my life before you bounded into it and I would never, ever be able to leave you. OK?"

"Thank you Harry. You are an amazing best friend, a brilliant boyfriend and you will be a wonderful father, if you want that is?"

"Of course I want that, I will raise them like my own."

"Thank you. I love you."

"Will you stop saying thank you, it is and always will be my honour to do anything for you. I love you." he leant down and kissed her, being careful and taking it at Nikki's pace. When they broke apart she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and he buried his face into her soft, watermelon scented hair. "Thank you for gate-crashing the lab all those years ago and being there for me ever since. I don't think I would have survived without you, and I certainly wouldn't have had anyone to survive for."

"You know, Dr Cunningham, I do believe you are going soppy in your old age."

"Hey, you are only a year younger than me!"

"mmm, I like the soppy side of you from time to time. Its nice."

They stood in their embrace next to the river until Harry noticed Nikki starting to shiver in the November air and so they walked, hand in hand, back to Harry's car where he left it outside the pub. They drove back to his, Nikki only removing her tiny hand from his larger one to get in the car, at which point she placed it strait back in his again.

* * *

They'd driven to Harry's in a comfortable silence. He had questions but Nikki was fragile and he didn't want to break her any more than was necessary.

"Harry?" Nikki asked when they got to his apartment, sat outside in his car, a small smile playing on her lips, waiting for Harry to look at her before continuing "Can we watch Mamma Mia?"

"Nikki, no, please, don't torture me with that. Anyway, I don't have it on DVD."

"Please Harry? I left the DVD here last time I chose the DVD for Friday movie night round yours." They had a four week cycle of movie nights; One week it would be Harry choosing the film at Nikki's, the next it would be Nikki choosing the film and them being at hers, then it would be Harry choosing the film at his and then Nikki choosing the film at his. It happened every Friday night. Movie, wine and a take-away.

He had to give in, of course he did, he always gave in. "Ok, fine, I concede. But only this once." she giggled at his over dramatic acting as they both got out of the car and he pressed a soft gentle kiss to her lips.

* * *

"Nikki, this is so unrealistic! I mean, when on earth would a whole island of women dance around singing and then jump into the sea. Especially if they are all so super busy in wedding preparations like they all keep moaning about, and they need all the work they can since that woman has no money so she should be working, not fooling around with her friends! and why isn't the daughter doing anything for the wedding, she's just swanning off with her three possible fathers. There is definitely something wrong with this." Harry said in one breath and sighed when he finished. Nikki looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Are you finished?" She asked, her mock serious breaking at the hands of her failure of an attempt at not laughing.

"At the moment." Harry said as he looked at Nikki's face, the blonde fully focusing her attention back on the film. He placed his hand on her still flat stomach and stroked it gently under her blouse, watching as a small smile spread across her face. He pressed a kiss to her temple and let her snuggle into him some more. "We have to tell Leo about us and the baby."

"I know." Nikki sighed and looked at him again, "Could you explain, you know...what, er happened, to me and about my, our, baby? Please?"

"Of course, I know Leo will understand. Even if he will want to go after whoever did it..." he trailed off, then remembered one of the questions he had wandered about. "Nikki, how far along are you?"

"Six weeks, why?"

"Well, firstly it is kind of something I need to know, and secondly I wanted to know how long you bottled it up. Six weeks is a long time, how long have you known?"

"A week and a half. I have a scan next week, do you want to come. Its on the Sunday and we both have a day off work."

"Of course. I want you see our beautiful baby."

"I love you Harry Cunningham."

"I love you too. We tell Leo tomorrow? What about Janet? and my Mum?"

"We can invite Leo and Janet over for dinner tomorrow. And the next time your mum calls we can organise a meet-up and explain - Good idea?" He nodded and smiled at her, pressing another kiss to her temple and laughed when the scene with all the men in swimwear running around in snorkels and flippers came onto the screen.

"I swear that the only reason you watch this film is this scene."

* * *

**So did you enjoy it? Again, I'm sorry for what I did to Nikki, I feel awful.**

**I just couldn't help having the discussion about mamma mia in there, I was watching it the other night with my brother and we had a similar discussion. The informing of aforementioned friends and relatives should be in the next chapter.**

**Thank you also for all the lovely reviews.**


	5. Do-Re-Mi

**Hi. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. There is a slight amount of what strait-laced little me would call smut at the beginning but to a normal person (i.e. not me) it would probably be nothing.**

**OK so I really don't know how long this is going to be as I have an idea of where I want this to go but it will be really long and I don't want people getting bored.**

**I don't really like this one but it just wouldn't write any other way.**

**Oh, sorry for the lack of updates, I've had mock exams. Also, I may not upload often this week and next since I have work experience, but then I have a week of new timetable and then 6 weeks off for holidays. yay. I am going away at some point as well so there won't be any updates then but I will try and write some whilst I'm away so that I have loads to upload when I get back. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

5. Do-Re-Mi

"Come on Harry, we have to go or we will be late for work." Nikki whined as she literally dragged Harry by the arm down the front steps of his block of flats.

"Give me a kiss and I'll come." he said, not really thinking.

"Oh really, that easily, we shall have to try that later." She sniggered, her blonde ringlets falling over her shoulders.

"I didn't mean it like that! and can you not say that on my door step, I'm sure that my neighbours don't want to hear about my sex life as well as my love life, why you had to have an in-depth conversation with Mrs Cromby this morning I do not know. On second thoughts, Mrs Williams across the hall would probably love some new gossip to spread around the block of flats." Nikki laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheeks and then to his lips, relishing in the taste of the lingering coffee that harry had banned her from along with every other beverage that wasn't water or fruit and herbal teas. If it had been anyone else to do that she would have made a fuss and hated them instantly for taking away her much needed morning caffeine but with Harry she didn't really mind, it was just another one of his ways to show her that he loved and cared for her and her baby. She was glad that Harry had accepted the whole situation, it made her life a whole lot easier.

* * *

Leo was sat in his office reading up on the case that he was currently working on when he heard a familiar laugh from the corridor outside the lab. He hadn't heard her laugh like that in a while. He looked up as the double doors opened and the blonde owner of the laugh danced through, her hand clutched in Harry's. The younger male spun her round into his arms and planted a kiss on her nose, murmuring something in her ear before being pulled of his feet as Nikki nodded and skipped towards the office. Leo smiled as he watched the interaction between the couple. It truly was magical.

"Morning Leo!" the blonde sang in her clear voice.

"Good morning Nikki, Harry. How are you both?"

"We, er, we're good, I guess. We need to talk to you about something." Leo smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what they were going to say before they got there themselves.

"We're now a couple!" Nikki squealed, jumping up and down like a child on Christmas morning. He smiled and stood up, hugging the blonde and grasping Harry's free hand and shaking it.

"Congratulations, its about time."

"We also have something else to talk about." Harry said in a serious manner, his light expression morphing into a one of grief. "can we sit?" he said, motioning to the sofa in the office. Leo just nodded, worried by the sudden change of atmosphere in the room. "are you sure you want to stay? you can sit at my desk if you want, or get coffee?" Harry directed quietly to Nikki as they sat on the sofa together and Leo perched on the arm-chair next to it. She nodded slowly and clung closer to him. "Leo, um, I don't really know where to start with this."

"The beginning is usually a good place Harry, remember Julie Andrews singing about it?" the older pathologist commented, trying to lighten the mood and failing miserably.

"Right." he looked at Nikki then back at Leo again. "Six weeks ago Nikki was walking to mine. It was dark, and..." Harry paused, taking a breath and letting Nikki rub his arm comfortingly as he hugged her tighter and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he had to say. "And she was raped." he hissed through his teeth as he ground them together and clenched his eyes shut.

"Oh god, Nikki. Oh god." Leo breathed, silently thanking himself for having the foresight to shut the door to his office before he sat down.

"I'm not finished. The _man_ left Nikki pregnant." Leo sighed and looked at the young woman he thought of as a daughter. She was sat looking at her still flat stomach, tracing swirling patterns on her t-shirt clad skin, a hint of a smile ghosted on her face.

"what are you going to do?" Leo asked softly.

"Me and Harry shall raise the child like any other children we may have in the future, we will only tell them when they are old enough to understand properly." they hadn't spoken directly about it but both knew that the other wanted a big family to compensate for their lonely childhoods.

"Did you report it Nikki?" Leo asked, already knowing the answer deep down. She shook her head, receding back into a cover of her curls. "Do you want to?" receiving the same response as he got before. "Ok. Is that all?"

"Can you and Janet come to mine tonight for dinner with me and Harry to explain things?"

"Sure Nikki. Do you want me to tell her when I phone? I can explain things then so its not to much of a shock."

"Could you?" she said and smiled softly, looking down at where her hands were now clasped in Harry's on her stomach.

"Yes, of course. Now, you two need to get some work done and leave me to do some work."

* * *

**I hope that was ok. It was shorter again. next chapter should be telling Janet and Anne. I really don't know when it will be up.**


	6. Does Your Mother Know?

**Hello again. It is I. I don't know how good this one is because it kept deleting itself and I had to retype half of it three times. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot and all your comments are lovely.**

**I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

6. Does Your Mother Know?

"Nikki. Leo told me. How are you feeling, really?" Janet said when the pathologist opened her front door.

"I...I don't really feel anything. Not about that anyway. I focus all my attention on Harry and our baby. It seems to be helping."

"Have you been talking about it to anyone?" She asked, placing a warm hand on Nikki's thin arm.

"Janet. Nikki probably doesn't need this on her doorstep. Can we come in?" Leo loved Janet with all his heart but her psychological training could sometimes be quite overpowering. He had also been worried about what Janet's reaction would be to Nikki's pregnancy due to their inability to conceive children, but the reaction that he received was much better than he expected with Janet wanting to help Nikki and focus on their friend rather than focus on the difficulties they were having themselves and Janet had already suggested putting the adoption plans they had on hold to help Nikki out. He was glad that she now had someone to help take her mind of things and that meant he got the Janet that had made very few appearances recently but who was the Janet he first fell in love with. He loved her all the time of course but he was happiest when she was happy, which meant having his old Janet back.

Leo went into the kitchen to help Harry with food and drinks when all three of them had told Nikki that under no circumstances would any of them let her cook when they were all more than capable. After a lot of grumbling she succumbed to their arguments and had collapsed next to Janet on the sofa and they had started a conversation that he had quickly blanked out of and decided to follow Harry and help him. "Harry, why is that cupboard padlocked?"

"Oh, that's the cupboard that has the caffeine and alcohol in it. I am the only one with a key, though you should probably have the spare for if you're here and I'm not." he said, fishing around in his pocket for the key to the lock, opening the door and removing the spare key from the protruding nail that it was hung on and throwing it to Leo.

"Thanks Harry. What can I do to help."

* * *

"That was wonderful Harry." Janet declared as she laid down her knife and fork on her plate that had once contained pasta salad.

"Yes, I didn't know you could cook."

"Oh he can't Leo." Nikki piped up, "The only thing that he can cook is pasta salad, and that's not very exciting or technical, is it?" This made Janet and Leo laugh and Harry call out in protest at how unfairly he was being treated by everyone who sat around the dinner table, to which Nikki retorted that he was sat at the dinner table and so therefore he too was treating himself unfairly. At that point Harry's mobile rang, commanding a comment of "Saved by the bell." from Leo and a groan from Harry as he mouthed _MUM_ at Nikki and rolled his eyes. She giggled and called to remind him to invite her over at some point to talk you her as he walked into the living room to take the call without the interruption of the trios conversation in the kitchen.

"You know you can talk to us, sweetie, we'll always be here for you." Janet said, placing her hand on Nikki's.

"Of course, your like family to us." Leo said sympathetically. "Always."

"Thank you. Both of you. You and Harry are the only real family I have left."

* * *

"You OK?" Harry asked as they walked up his mum's driveway "Mum can be quite...forward with her opinions, are you sure your ready to explain."

"Harry, I've met your mum before, it will be fine." Nikki reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning into it. A week and two days had passed since they had told Janet and Leo and seven weeks since _The Incident._ When Harry's mum had phoned that evening, Harry told her gravely that they needed to talk but hadn't divulged any information except to say that it wasn't anything life threatening when she had panicked that she would outlive her son. She had insisted that they come round hers for lunch on the Saturday.

"Harry, Nikki! How are you? It's been a long time, especially to see my only child, I've missed you both. What was it, four months? and Nikki, you look as beautiful as ever." Anne Cunningham cried as she embraced the couple on her door step, standing back and looking them up-and-down, her eyes falling on their hands clasped together, and smiled. She was right about Nikki's beauty, she had a baby blue blouse on and jeans, with long black boots and her hair curled naturally, a couple of strands clipped at the back to frame her face perfectly.

"Thank you, Mrs Cunningham, you look lovely too. And yes, it was four months ago, Harry's birthday." Nikki replied, a blush rising in her cheeks as Anne nodded at the memories that flooded back of the odd interactions of the couple that stood in front of her.

"Hey, does your only child not get to hear how wonderfully handsome he looks?" Harry said, attempting to muffle the large smile by pressing his lips together.

"Well Harry, I would but I would be lying and its wrong to tell lies." The older woman smirked, "And Nikki, what have I told you. Call me Anne, none of this Mrs Cunningham nonsense. Why don't you come in."

"You look dashing." The blonde whispered in her boyfriends ear as they crossed the threshold of his mother's house and walked through the large entrance hall into the lounge.

* * *

After Harry relayed what had happened they moved through to the dinning room where they sat and ate Anne's homemade lasagne. Nikki marvelled once again at the size of the house as she gazed out the French windows leading to the garden, subconsciously stroking her flat stomach and watching the water in the pool, thinking of Harry's BBQ in the summer that they had there to celebrate his birthday. She smiled to herself as she recollected him throwing her into the pool -her white dress turning see-through, thanking herself for having the foresight to put her bikini on underneath- and him jumping in after, chasing her and splashing her, the dress that he had bought her earlier that month ruined but neither of them caring. If any onlookers had seen they would have immediately come to the wrong conclusion that they were married or engaged or at least together in some romantic way. Anne saw her expression and knew that Nikki was thinking of that day, falling silent and tapping Harry on the arm and nodding discreetly in Nikki's direction. Harry smiled and picked up his and Nikki's empty plates, Anne taking her own and moving into the kitchen, leaving Nikki in her own little world.

"She really does love you Harry," Anne said as she placed the plates into the dishwasher, looking at Harry as he nodded.

"I know. I want to propose but I don't know how or when. I don't want it to be too soon but I don't want to wait too long either. I just want what's best for her."

"I know you do Harry. Do you want me to talk to her?" she asked as she stood up and went to the fridge to get the Victoria sponge cake that she had baked the day before out of the fridge.

"No! No mum." Harry almost yelled, panic written clearly across his face.

"Why ever not?" Anne asked, hurt showing in her eyes.

"Because your not very... subtle, mum. I love you so much, but I don't want to scare Nikki by talking of marriage so soon, we've only been seeing each-other for a week and a half,"

"I can be subtle Harry, and I think you know that deep down you have been in this relationship for a very long time but neither of you really knew it."

* * *

**Ok, so how was that? Just a quick question, I was thinking of doing a Silent Witness/Bones crossover short multichap, if you are interested or would read it then please say. I don't know if it will work yet but I would be grateful for the insight. I also want to know if you want me to bring Victor Alexander into this one or whether he should be dead and this should factor in death has no dominion, Not sure yet, I would love to have your opinion.**


	7. Blinded By Love

**Hello, so sorry this is up later than expected. I should also have some more CaEI (Chemical and Electrical Impulses) up soon. Sorry this one is so short but I thought it some well needed Anne and Nikki bonding time. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

7. Blinded By Love.

"Nikki, I just need to go out to get some new shirts and stuff, I wont be long. Do you want to stay here with mum?" Harry asked, shrugging his jacket on as he stood in the lounge doorway.

"Is that ok with you Mrs Cunningham? I don't want to intrude or anything." The blonde said, looking to the older woman nervously.

"Of course you can stay, you will never be a burden or anything, Nikki. You are always a pleasure to talk to. And for the third time today, call me Anne" Anne said, chuckling to herself as she wondered how the young woman could ever be an intrusion of any kind. She was good for her son, Anne had always seen the good effect she had had on Harry since the day that he first mentioned her. The front door closed quietly as Harry left the house and the older female looked at the woman who held her sons heart in her palms. "Have you thought about names for the baby yet?" she asked, realising what Harry meant about her subtlety.

"Er I'm not even two months along yet Anne, I don't know the gender, let alone any plan of thinking about names yet." Nikki smiled. She liked Anne, she was very happy to say what she thought without softening it up at all first. "Do you..." she paused, unsure of how to continue her question, "Do you mind? About the baby?" her voice faded, looking down and curling in on herself slightly, as if protecting herself from the blow that was about to come.

"Nikki," Anne sighed, "I understand what happened, I think you're very brave, with everything. I know that Harry loves you, unconditionally. I am proud of him and you. I would never mind, I have no place to mind."

"Thank you, for everything." Nikki paused and took a sip of her strawberry tea, she'd really come to like the stuff. "Anne, do you know..." she trailed off again, building up the guts to voice her thoughts. "Do you know if Harry wants to, ugh, get, you know, married?" Anne laughed, thinking of her conversation with her dark haired son earlier that day. She remembered asking Edward's mum a similar question when they were seeing each other. It was amazing how similar Harry and Nikki were to her and Edward. Harry reminded her of him through his looks, his explicable manners and his gentlemanly like fashion of behaviour towards Nikki, women in general really, though he never had met any of Harry's girlfriends other than Nikki. The blonde's face fell as she heard the older woman's laughter; it wasn't mean or mocking, Nikki knew that, it just meant that she was wrong about what Harry wanted. He didn't want marriage.

"Oh god Nikki. I didn't laugh because he doesn't want to get married, I laughed because I had a very similar little chat with Harry at lunch when we were washing up. When do you want to get married? I'm assuming you do through the fact that your face fell when I laughed." Anne said as soon as she saw Nikki's face.

"Well, Whenever Harry wants, really. I always wanted to be married or at least engaged before I had kids but I really think its up to him. I don't want to rush him."

"you know that that is basically what Harry said to me earlier. Do you want some more tea?" Anne said, standing up and shaking her head when the blonde tried to get up to help. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off t2he cradle, dialling Harry's mobile number and putting the kettle on to boil. "Harry."

_"Mum? Is Nikki OK? Do I need to come back?" _

"No Harry everything's fine, are you near a jewellers?" Anne whispered down the phone.

_"Er yeah, there's one just round the corner. Why?"_

"Well, I had a little conversation with Nikki and I recommend that you get a ring Harry."

_"MUM! How could you?"_

"Well I didn't actually initiate the conversation Harry. Oh, make the proposal, well, personal -you and Nikki like."


	8. Me and You

**Sorry it's so short again, I'm finding it hard to lengthen it at the moment. I added a bit of Janet and Leo in there because I miss them. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

8. Me and You

He was worried. Of course he was worried. She was practically family, basically a daughter to him. What if she couldn't cope. She'd been through a lot, what if what happened around the time of the Silverlake case happened again. Leo sighed, worrying never did anyone any good.

"I know what you're thinking and I think that Nikki will be just fine." Janet said as she put her hand on his knee. "It will be hard for all of us but we will all pull through. Nikki has Harry now as well and Harry would never let anything happen to her, you know that."

"Its just... she's been through so much, I'm struggling with the information, I don't know how she will hold up." Janet bit her lip, it was going to be difficult to explain to him what she thought.

"Leo, Nikki's strong, and I know a lot of the time she holds a mask up to make her look strong and I know that inside she is still just a young girl but this young girl has been through so much with her mother and father and all the problems she had through childhood. She is a very brave young girl. You will see her mask waver at times on difficult cases or at difficult points in her pregnancy but she won't let you in, the only person she'll let in is Harry."

"Ok so I didn't understand much of the psychological stuff there but I think I get what your saying."

"Worry all you want, Harry is the only person she truly trusts with her life and all the secrets at the moment. It may only be Harry but on the other hand she may open up to us one day. We will only know when that day comes."

* * *

It was a lot harder to find an engagement ring than Harry had originally thought. He knew Nikki wouldn't want anything to big but there were so many different shapes and colours and metals and designs: it took him half an hour in the little family run jewellers to whittle the selection down to three rings. The first was a Platinum Channel set three stone ring with squared diamonds, the second was a four prong set rose-gold ring with a diamond either side of a sapphire. His third option was his favourite, featuring a band of brushed white-gold entwined with a band of rose-gold with a flat surface on the inside for an engraving. It was perfect, simple yet beautiful and intricate. He remembered something his father had said to him once, before he died, that there was a savings account set up for Harry's wedding when he was ready. He looked up at the old jeweller who was at the counter, willing himself to say something. "Excuse me. I am going to propose to my girlfriend, I have chosen a ring."

"Of course, when will you need it by? We hand craft all of our rings you know." The old man said as he looked up, walking over to Harry and picking out the ring indicated to him. "This is one of my personal favourites, is there to be anything engraved?"

* * *

Harry had arrived at his mother's house two and a half hours after he had left. It was nearing five o'clock and was already dark. Nikki had curled up on Anne's sofa whilst the older woman prepared dinner for them and Harry quickly took a photo on his IPhone of her soft expression, the pain that had been there recently fading and her cheeks glowing rosy in the heat of the fire. She had a smooth woollen blanket draped over her and head resting on a pillow. He smiled at the scene, thinking how perfect she looked and how wonderfully the ring that he ordered would suit her. Two weeks until it's ready. Now all he needed was an original way to propose and he was certain that he would need the help of Leo, Janet and his mum. He did have one idea but it would be extremely difficult and very time consuming. "So, ring?" Anne asked as she walked into the lounge, jolting Harry out of his thoughts.

"Two weeks. Will you help with the preparations?" he replied, knowing that she would.

"Of course, any ideas?"

"One. Is dinner ready, we need to get Nikki home soon, she has a scan tomorrow." Harry said and Anne nodded, heading off to serve the roast beef and leaving her son to wake the sleeping woman.


	9. Imagine

**Hello! How are you all? I need to write some more CaEI but I don't know where to go now without getting Harry and Nikki together. I might have to focus on the Bones crew for a bit. So anyway, back on FaMO. **

**I would just like to thank everybody who has reviewed. I thoroughly enjoy reading them. **

**I was also just wondering whether in the next chapter you will want me to add a list of the songs from the titles and their artists to the end? I was thinking that it could help you find the right version if you're looking for them because there are some with the same titles as other songs. Not sure if that made any sense at all but hey.**

* * *

9. Imagine

"You OK? Nervous?" Harry asked as he swept away blonde curls from the face of the woman clinging to his side so he could see her face. She nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Harry, what if there's something wrong with the baby, or me?" She asked, panic set in her mind.

"Hey, Hey, you'll be fine. We're both doctors and neither of us have noticed anything wrong, so is Leo. Everything will be fine Nikki, you need to calm down." He soothed as she started sobbing in his arms. He really didn't need her crying her eyes out in the waiting room. There were a fair amount of people there and he really didn't need all the attention being brought to his girlfriend, she had shrunken into her shell since the incident and she had shied away from any attention. He had also noticed her avoiding men and physical contact a lot more, which was understandable.

"Nikki Alexander?" a nurse called from the end of the corridor. Harry nudged Nikki and stood up with her hand in his. They walked together to the room that the nurse directed them to and walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr Reynolds, you must be Nikki Alexander." A ginger haired man held his hand out to Nikki and she crumpled, folding into Harry's body.

"I can't Harry, I can't. I can't" He wrapped his arms around her and swayed from side to side in an attempt to calm her down.

"Could we have a minute?" Harry asked the doctor over the top of Nikki's head. The man nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the couple to sit on the two chairs available. "What is it? What's wrong?" Harry asked, with a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"I just... I just don't want a man doing it, it just, men... they remind me of...you know." She confessed. He had thought as much but he was unsure of whether he would be able to get a female doctor for Nikki. "Would you like me to talk to Dr Reynolds and see what I can do? I'm not promising anything." the woman nodded, taking the tissue that Harry offered and wiping her eyes with it. "Do you mind if I tell him what happened and everything?"

"No, you can tell him."

* * *

"Er, Hi." The pathologist said as he stuck his head outside the door, catching the doctors eye. "Sorry, I'm Dr Harry Cunningham, Nikki's boyfriend. I'm really sorry for that, is it possible to talk to you quickly?"

"Yes, of course. It is ok, I get a lot of reactions when people first walk into that room." The man joked as he shook hands with the dark haired male as they both chuckled.

"Now, this is quite a...sensitive topic." Harry said, sobering up. "approximately seven and a half weeks ago Nikki was raped."

"And I'm guessing that is how the baby was conceived? and she doesn't feel comfortable with a man doing the scans or anything?" the Doctor asked, hitting the nail on the head.

"Yes, I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience, but is it at all possible to have a female doctor?"

"Yes that's fine, I will have to explain the circumstances to her though, but I understand. The hospital has to adjust to many people."

"Thank you so much Dr Reynolds, Thank you."

* * *

The woman stood in the doorway to the fairly large room and observed the couple sat in the padded chairs. They were beautiful together, you could see the unadulterated love in both their eyes as their paths crossed. She smiled. The circumstances that this couple had found themselves in was a very difficult one indeed but in her eyes they were coping as well as she expected anyone to. She cleared her throat and stepped further into the room. "Hello," She said in a warm, soft voice. "I am Dr Lizzie Grant. My colleague, Dr Reynolds, told me what happened. I understand how difficult this is for you." Dr Grant smiled, holding out a slender hand for Nikki and Harry to shake. "We have to go through some paperwork before the actual scan but it will be fairly quick." The tall woman said as she gathered a folder of papers together from the desk and sitting down on the swivel chair next to the two padded hospital chairs.

* * *

"Now, as you are only seven weeks along we don't expect to see much Nikki," Dr Grant said as Nikki sat on the bed in the corner of the room, Harry taking her hand as she laid down.

"I know, Dr Grant, I just wanted to check that nothing was wrong." The blonde replied. She was beginning to panic again and she clenched Harry's hand tighter.

"That's fine Nikki, would it make you feel more comfortable if you called me Lizzie?" The pathologist just nodded. Lizzie knew how difficult this could be and she tried to make it as easy as possible for all mothers. She could see that Harry and Nikki would be wonderful parents and any child would be so lucky to have them. "Okay Nikki, you know how this works?"

"Yeah, I studied this at uni. I know exactly what has to happen." She said quietly, rolling her top up and laying her head back. The doctor placed a small amount of gel on her stomach and Nikki winced at the cold.

"Sorry, they haven't invented a warm gel yet." Dr Grant said, smiling slightly as she placed the hand-held scanner on Nikki's skin and looked at the screen next to her. She frowned slightly and put the scanner down, turning to the couple again. "Is it OK if I get Dr Reynolds in to take a look at something?"

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Nikki cried, her breathing increasing and her eyes darting to the screen.

"No, no, I just want his opinion on something. Is that ok?" She flashed a small smile at them as Harry nodded and she walked from the room.

"Niks, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, ok? I'm sure this is normal." He said, stroking her back as she sat up. At this point Dr Grant came in, followed closely by Dr Reynolds. They murmured quietly to each-other whilst looking at the scan and then Dr Grant asked Nikki if she could repeat the scan, which she agreed to. The doctor repeated the steps and moved the scanner over Nikki's stomach, finding a clear point and indicating something on the screen to the other doctor for the living.

"Yes, I agree." the ginger doctor told Lizzie then turned to Nikki and Harry, "Congratulations, from what I have seen of you today, you will be brilliant parents." He said before turning and walking from the room.

"What is it? what's wrong with my baby?" Nikki pleaded, tears springing to her eyes as she considered the multitude of possibilities.

"Babies." the doctor corrected. "You are expecting twins, congratulations." Dr Grant smiled at them, watching the reactions of awe as the couple looked at the scan. It wasn't clear unless you knew but as you were told you could definitely see the two individual blobs of embryo. She left them for a few minutes to marvel at the screen that she had paused as she sorted paperwork and printed a copy of the scan off for them to keep.

* * *

**Ok so I am really, really annoyed right now because we keep having power cuts, our internet keeps cutting out, my IPod keeps changing the order of my songs in my favourite songs which I keep in Alphabetical order because I am OCD and we keep having Thunder storms and I am scared of thunder and lightning, so far this summer holiday is not going great. **

**Anyway, that is enough ranting. I hope you like it, we will be seeing more of Dr Grant and possibly more of Dr Reynolds. I think that I might bring Victor back soon just so I don't have pure fluff the whole way through and I have a great scene planned.**


	10. Life On Mars?

10. Life on Mars?

"Hey Leo," Harry called as he waltzed into the office, slamming the door and flopping into the chair opposite the older man. Leo sighed, when would he ever learn.

"Harry, please knock before you enter and please don't slam my door, its made of glass, it will shatter. Where's Nikki? How did the scan go yesterday?"

"Nikki's in the cutting room, she will probably want to tell you about the scan herself. Leo I need your help." Leo looked at him in shock, Harry never asked for help. Never. Unless he had broken something, usually from Nikki's desk.

"What have you broken? How important was it to Nikki? How irreplaceable was it?"

"That's not fair I have only ever broken three of Nikki's things and it wasn't on purpose. No I need your help for the proposal. I have an idea but it is going to take a lot of preparation and a lot of finalising."

"Hold on Harry, Proposal. Are you sure you're both ready, you're not rushing anything?"

"Leo, I know what I'm doing of course we are ready, my mum has had this conversation with both of us. Nikki started asking my mum about this on Saturday!" Harry shouted, standing up and storming to the door.

"Harry stop! I know you know what you're doing, I trust you. I just don't want to see either of you getting hurt. You are like family to me, both of you. Of course I will help." Harry turned around and smiled. It was good to get consent from a father-like figure, it meant a lot to him.

"Thank you, Leo. Do you think Janet will help too?"

"Harry, she will jump at the chance."

* * *

"So Nikki, how did the scan go yesterday?" Leo asked as he walked in to the main office are which contained Harry and Nikki's desks, the aforementioned pathologists each sat at the others desk.

"It went well thank you, would you like to see?"

"Dr Alexander, that was an absolutely stupid question. Of course I want to see." he said, a large grin splitting across his face as he walked over to Harry's desk as Nikki pulled out the picture from her bag. She handed it to Leo and pointed.

"Look, there's baby one, and there is baby two." She smiled proudly. Her babies, it was odd to think about. Two little lives growing inside her, two little humans.

"Twins?" they both nodded. "That's brilliant, twice the trouble to run around the lab. Congratulations, they're beautiful."

"Personally I think they kind of look like aliens."

"Harry, do not call our children aliens. They are gorgeous"

"I never said they weren't gorgeous aliens, I just said they looked like aliens." Harry said, putting his hands up in defence.

"Do you want to come round tonight? I'm sure that Janet would love to see."

"That would be lovely Leo. I am going shopping tomorrow for maternity clothes, would she want to come along?"

"She would love to Nikki, though you are only seven weeks pregnant, you don't have to worry about maternity clothes for a while yet. You have the late shift tomorrow, don't you?" Nikki nodded.

"I have tried to tell her that." Harry said, looking up from the report that he was writing and smiled.

"Yes but I am expecting twins, I'm not going to be skinny for much longer." The two male pathologists looked to each other and sighed, rolling their eyes at Nikki's absurd thought processes.

* * *

The four of them were sat around Leo and Janet's dinning room table eating home made king prawn stir fry. It was the last day of November and there was a dusting of snow starting to fall in the garden. "What do you think? Girls, boys or one of each?" Janet asked as she handed the image of the scan back to Nikki.

"I think I'm having two boys, Harry recons girls." Nikki said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'll have you know, I am always right." Harry said, evoking an uproar from the three others at the table.

"Leo, this is your fault for praising him at work so much, he has got such a big ego." The blonde laughed, receiving a gentle jab in the side from Harry.

"Hey, why blame me?! That's not fair. Its you who tells him how amazing he is."

"I am amazing! and of course I'm right."

"Sorry Harry but I think I will go with Nikki on this one. It will be boys." Janet said, taking a sip of her orange juice, everyone refusing to drink alcohol whilst Nikki was unable to.

"My money's on boys." Leo said, grinning.

"Are you betting on my children Leo Dalton?" Nikki asked rather loudly, raising her eyebrows and looking at him across the table.

"Er no, it was a figure of speech." he stuttered, hoping he got the right answer.

"Good answer." She said, a smile creeping across her face. "Is there pudding?" the other three laughed, rolling their eyes at her.

"Of course there is Nikki, is a rhubarb crumble ok for you, I have ice cream too." Janet replied, standing stacking the plates up and carrying them through to the kitchen.

* * *

The shops had started preparing for Christmas, with cheesy music playing at full volume and tinsel and lights in the shop windows. There was a fine coat of snow covering the paved paths and everyone was huddled in coats, hats, scarves and gloves beginning their Christmas shopping. Nikki had her black coat wrapped around her tightly and a red scarf with matching gloves keeping her body heat in. She had a grey hat on and her hair was left down in curls. Janet walked along side her, dressed in a tan coloured coat with black gloves and a blue hat and scarf, carrying Nikki's bags of shopping. There had been an argument between the pair of them in the first shop when Janet had picked up the maternity clothes that Nikki had picked out after paying for them and Nikki had protested that she could manage carrying one bag, she was only pregnant after all, it happened to hundreds of women every day, she was in no way invalid. Janet had replied that she was carrying twins which was more of a strain on her body and given recent events she has to be as stress free and relaxed as possible. Janet won in the end after attracting the attention of half the shop and Nikki getting rather emotional. Three shops and four bags later and they had brought clothes for the entire pregnancy. Just as they were leaving the last shop Nikki stopped, catching Janet's hand and towing her across the road to a baby shop. Janet smiled to herself as Nikki pulled her inside in such a child-like fashion. "Oh, Janet, look at the baby-grows!" Nikki squealed, pointing out two cream coloured items, one with a lion stitched on the left breast and the other with an elephant in the same place. "Oh aren't they gorgeous!"

"Yes, Nikki, they are. I thought you and Harry were going together closer to their birth to get outfits and furniture though." Janet said, thinking back to the conversation last night with Harry.

"Well if I phone him now we can see if he minds me buying a few gender neutral items." Nikki bargained, pulling her phone out and heading outside to make the call. It left Janet alone for a few minutes so she decided that it was the perfect time to look for a gift. She had discussed it with Le last night and he had commented that the most useful thing that he and Theresa had received when Cassie was born was blankets and baby-grows. She headed over to the blanket area and started looking when her eyes fell on a tiny, cream hooded 'Winnie the Pooh' blanket. It was beautiful, and so soft. She smiled, Leo could source some cute outfits, she was going to purchase two adorable little blankets. She approximated that she had around 2 minutes left of Nikki being on the phone to Harry, going by previous experience so she went to the checkout and paid for her gift, hiding them in the top of one of Nikki's bags.

Nikki re-entered the shop, grinning more than before if that was possible, and picked out the two garments she had spotted, an elephant for one baby and a lion for the other. Janet smiled and waited by the end of the checkout line, feeling that it was time to get Nikki back home before she fell asleep in the car. It had been a long day and Leo had eventually given Nikki the day off after her crashing out on Harry's lap the previous night. She was aware of Nikki's sleepless nights. Harry had told her about her frequent nightmares that had been happening. Janet wasn't very surprised about Nikki getting nightmares, she had been to hell and back and it would take her a long time to get over it, if she ever did. She had Harry to help her, and she had the babies who, at the present time, seemed to be serving more as a distraction than as a reminder, which was good. She just hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

**Songs and their artists as promised.**

**1. I'm Only Sleeping - The Beatles**

**2. Breakfast at Tiffany's - Deep Blue Something**

**3. Everything at Once - Lenka**

**4. Here To Stay - Lenka**

**5. Do-Re-Me - Julie Andrews (The Sound of Music)**

**6. Does Your Mother Know? - ABBA**

**7. Blinded By Love - Lenka**

**8. Me and You - Barry Louis Polisar**

**9. Imagine - John Lennon**

**10. Life on Mars? - David Bowie**


	11. My Immortal

**Hello, how are you all. It is so hot where I live at the moment so I am only writing in the evening when it is slightly cooler as I don't like the heat. This one should also be up relatively quickly, I hope. I don't know if my timings for Nikki's pregnancy are right because I don't really talk to people so I always hide when family friends are round and the only person who I know who is pregnant is five months along and I only found out yesterday. I never was interested in having children myself nor am I ever planning to be so I am not great with all the timings, sorry. So back to the story.**

**Are we sitting comfortably? Then lets begin. (I think that comes from a children's TV program but I didn't watch TV when I was younger so I have to rely on my faded memory of when my brother was little.)**

* * *

11. My Immortal

"Where are you two planning on living when the baby's are born?" Anne Cunningham asked as she sat with her son and his girlfriend, looking at the scan photo's. Anne had the log fire burning in her living-room and the winter sun shone through the glass doors at the end of the large room. The Cunningham house looked beautiful in the winter, snow framing everything.

"Er well, Harry's place only has one bedroom. My spare bedroom isn't large enough for two children." Nikki said, looking to Harry as she spoke.

"Yes, it would be fun trying to fit growing twins in that room, especially as they grow up. We really need to find a new house, together. Three bedrooms at least."

"Definitely." The blonde said, leaning in for a kiss. They hadn't spoken about it much but there was a certainty that they wanted a house, not a flat. When Harry was growing up he had always wanted a big family, Nikki too. It was to make up for the lonely childhoods they had both had as only children with both parents at work for a large proportion of time. Neither thought it would happen though. Neither had the time, what with work.

"Six bedrooms enough? And a study?" Anne asked, drawing the couples attention back to the conversation at hand and away from each-other.

"Mum, we do have a budget, do you know a place?" Harry sighed, it would be lovely to have such a big place.

"I'm getting too old for this place Harry, and I don't want to sell it to some strangers who won't treat it with the respect it deserves."

"Oh, No mum, we couldn't."

"You're not that old Anne. We couldn't. I would feel like we evicted you, it would be wrong."

"I don't need such a big place and you do. There's the bedrooms and the kitchen and the study and the garden. Its only a twenty minute drive from the Lyell Centre and the pool is perfect. I don't want to sell it, it holds too many memories, but I can't keep it. Harry, your father and I agreed that when you had children we would move out and give you the house if you wanted it, new memories have to be made in it." She sighed. Both Harry and Nikki were so stubborn, they had no idea how many problems the caused between them. "I will get the paperwork done tomorrow, you can move in whenever you want. I won't take no for an answer." She said, leaving no time for any arguments. "We need to sort out all the stuff lying around and the place will need decorating. I can help with that if you like. And don't worry about kicking me out, I've found a little place not to far from here."

"What do you think Nikki?" Harry asked apprehensively, it was a good idea but he wanted to know what Nikki thought first.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, I always dreamed of having a big place like this." She said, grinning at the thought. "When can we start decorating?" Anne laughed at the younger woman's eagerness.

"As soon as it's cleared out, we can start on that now if you like, I can make sandwiches for lunch whenever." Anne stood up, followed by the two pathologists. "If we start on the bedrooms they can be the first to be decorated and then you can move in." She smiled as she walked up the stairs and into the first bedroom, Harry's old room. There were aeroplanes everywhere, hanging from the ceiling, painted on the walls, on the posters around the room. Two whole shelves of the bookcase were dedicated to books and models of aeroplanes, the others filled with neatly arranged notebooks, journals and medical books. Nikki smiled at the green, blue and grey room in front of her. It was perfectly ordered and tidy, like Harry's desk at work. Harry pulled out four shoe boxes from under the bed and sat on the floor with them. "I'll go clean my room out." Anne said as she left the room. The man pat the flour next to him, indicating for Nikki to sit down. He opened the first box, revealing photos of a young boy with short, jet black hair. It took Nikki a couple of seconds to work out that the boy was Harry.

"You were adorable as a child." Nikki said, picking the top one out and looking closely. It featured Harry standing at the beach wearing a green T-shirt with a plane on it and red swimming trunks.

"Am I not adorable now?" Harry gasped in mock horror. Nikki looked at him as if in deep thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Nope." She said, her grin giving away her serious mask, "you are handsome now." Nikki whispered, Kissing him and ruffling his hair up.

"Why thank you, fine lady, you are not to shabby looking yourself." He plucked the next photo out of the box, smiling at the memory. "I remember when this one was taken, dad had taken me to an air-show in the middle of a heat-wave and the ice-cream he bought me melted before I had time to finish it." Harry laughed, pointing to an older man in the photo. "That's him there. He had taken a day off work so we could go to that air-show, it made me feel so special because he never took days off work. I remember I walked up to one of the pilots afterwards and asked for an autograph, and he asked me if I would be a pilot when I was older and I told him that I wanted to but I couldn't because of my heart murmur and followed by giving him a lecture on the heart and atrial septal defects. I was nine." The man said, pulling Nikki in and burying his face in her hair, breathing in her distinct scent. "I love you," he whispered, swallowing the tears that threatened to spill. "So much." the blonde just sighed, caressing his hand that lay on her stomach, it was tough for Harry to talk of his father, she knew what losing a parent was like.

"I know, I love you too."


	12. Dry Bones

**Ok so I have really been looking forward to this section. I have broken it down into a few chapters as I don't want to ruin it by stuffing it all into one chapter. **

12. Dry Bones

Nikki was alone in the lab, Harry was out on a case and Leo was in the layout room. Everyone had been acting oddly recently, a week and a half, maybe the two weeks since her scan. They were also all being rather secretive and it was starting to get on her nerves. Why couldn't everyone tell her what was going on. Even Zak was shutting her out. She was bored as well. Leo was refusing to allow her to do any PMs without supervision since he found out about her pregnancy on the grounds that she was too accident prone and there were no open cases that she was needed to help on. Maybe she would call Janet, she wouldn't mind talking, even if it was just to keep the pathologist occupied. She dialled the number and waited. _You have reached Professor Janet Mander's phone, I'm sorry but I am unable to pick up the phone at the moment. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I_ _can. _Nikki hung up. Janet always answered her phone, something was definitely going on. She couldn't call Anne, she was moving into her new house today and she wouldn't have time for Nikki's boredom. The pathologist sighed. Just then Leo's phone rang in his office and he darted through, answering it and jotting something down, looking up at Nikki quickly and then back down again at his post-it note. He hung up and walked through to the main office/lab area and stood next to Harry's desk where Nikki was sat.

"A case. I'm not happy about sending you out alone but I'm busy and Harry won't be done for a while yet. Be careful." The older man said, handing the post-it note containing the directions to Nikki as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm always careful."

"Yet you endanger your life on 9/10 cases. Just stay safe." Nikki sighed, Leo was right, of course.

* * *

The journey didn't take long but as soon as she pulled up outside the gates to the racecourse something felt odd. There were no police and the place was deserted. She climbed out of the car, grabbing her silver forensics case, and walked up to the heavy, metal gates. She looked for any signs of life but the whole area was devoid of people. There was a sign notifying of the closure over the winter months. The pathologist scanned the area for anything odd or out of place. She was about to give up when something caught her eye on the other side of the road. She walked over to the grass verge, removing a pair of latex gloves from her pocket on sight of what she found. There was a small, neat row of bones on the short, trimmed grass. There was an Ilium, Lunate bone and Zygomatic bone followed by a complete skull. She crouched down, the bones looked old: iron age old. She had specialized in iron age bones as an anthropologist. The first two bones had nothing abnormal about them from first inspection but as soon as she picked the Zygomatic bone up she knew something was wrong. She turned it over in her hand to find _-1_ engraved into it. She frowned, running her fingers over the carving. It was neat, well carved. She picked up the skull last allowing the mandible to drop as she held it. It was only upon tipping it slightly that Nikki noticed a white envelope in the moth of the skull. Carefully, she removed the item, intrigued by the gold butterflies detailing the corner. Nikki pulled the flap open and removed a small, folded piece of ivory coloured paper with scrawled black handwriting that she recognised only too well.

_I couldn't bring you the Brecon Beacons but I could bring you the bones. Try and work out the cipher I left with them on the way to the next stop. Your directions are on the back._ _P.S. the skull has nothing to do with the code, It was just for effect. _

What was Harry doing? How could there be a code in bones. She flipped the paper over, recognising the address this time. She collected the bones and her case, getting into her car and driving to her next destination. _Ilium, Lunate, Zygomatic -1._ The blonde repeated over and over in her head. What could it mean?

* * *

**So, I would be interested to know whether anybody understood the place that she was sent to first and also if anybody understood the cipher. If anyone thinks they know please comment and tell me. I have this part roughly planned out so the rest should be up soon. **


	13. The Elements Song

13. The Elements Song

When she arrived at the railway line she found a white balloon tied to the gate with a piece of gold ribbon. Inside the balloon she could see the outline of another note. Thinking on her feet, Nikki removed one of her earrings and used it to pop the letter's container, showering her in sliver and gold butterfly confetti. She smiled, picking up the letter and sitting down on the ground to read it, subconsciously placing a hand on the slight bump that had formed at her stomach.

_Have you guessed the last clue? I thought it was pretty inventive. _God, she really needed to stop Leo from telling Harry how clever he was, any bigger and his head would burst. _Anyway, I do hope you have that periodic table that you keep memorised in your head ready because you will need it to find out where to go to next. Have fun, don't take too long.  
__2,3,27,78,68. _

Oh, he thought he was so clever. She had memorised the periodic table when she was eight, it was one of her party tricks that had impressed people when she was a girl. She was enjoying herself, she really was. "What has your daddy got planned for us now, hey?" She said out loud to her stomach, looking down at it and smiling. She had worked out Harry's first code after a lot of thinking, but this should be a piece of cake. The proton numbers of the elements was the most likely. 2 for helium, 3 for lithium, 27 was cobalt, 78 was... Oh gosh, she knew this, 78, 78, PLATINUM! she called internally, triumph in her sight. And 68, it was a lanthanide, it came after holmium, erbium, yes. She had it. Nikki looked around. How would five elements get her to her next destination. Unless... She remembered writing her name in the chemical elements on her science book when she was shipped off to England to confuse her teacher- Nickel, Cobalt, Lanthanum (Nickel, Potassium, Potassium, Iodine). It really had confused the hell out of her science class when someone was handing the books out. It was yet more ammunition for bullying, she had realised too late.

But it could just work- He (helium) Li (lithium) Co (cobalt) Pt (platinum) Er (erbium) HeLiCoPtEr, Helicopter. She knew where she was going now. She stood up, the letter grasped firmly in her hand and a triumphant smile was worn on her face. She had solved Harry's second riddle, she just needed to solve the puzzle on which the riddle was written.

* * *

**Can you guess where the third site is? And I are you enjoying this bit because I am but I don't want you to be getting bored and the chapters are fairly short. Also has anyone got any clue of the significance of the places yet? And yes I did do both the memorising the periodic table and writing my name out in the elements on the cover of my chemistry folder. It really annoyed my class, me writing my name like that. **


	14. Pure Imagination

**I have decided that this is based late 2013 onwards (ignoring what actually happened in the TV program) and that Harry is 38, his birthday being August 16th and Nikki is 37, her birthday the February 23rd. (For some reason I always thought that Harry's birthday would be either august 16th or November 16th, don't know why). This one took quite a while to write. I started writing it as soon as I put the last chapter up and I had only written 124 words until about an hour ago. I am so sorry it took so long and it isn't great. sorry.**

* * *

14. Pure Imagination 

This drive was slightly longer and although she knew where she was going, Nikki still needed her sat-nav to give her directions to the detention centre for asylum seekers. The pathologist smiled at the memories of the conversation they had had, her being completely and utterly nosey.

As she pulled up by the fence she saw the envelope attached to a tree, white with gold butterfly detailing. Slipping out of the car she pulled the envelope off the tree and opened it to reveal the next riddle. The letter itself was written on a piece of paper with the Lyell Centre watermark and had little black butterfly and aeroplane silhouettes drawn along the bottom, Harry had spent a long time doing this very carefully.

_Leo said it was too sadistic and melodramatic to recreate the helicopter crash and the airfield is closed so I couldn't recreate the picnic. I know I've hurt you Nikki, a lot, but I want to protect you. I love you so much. I want you to remember that time when you dumped those bones on my desk, can you do that for me? Go back there, literally. There should be something waiting for you there. Use it to find me._

How could she forget that day, the day she first met the love of her life, the day she started to fall, the day she stole his desk as he stole her heart. She would remember that day until her last. She folded the letter back up, sliding it back into the envelope and placing it on the back seat of her car along with the rest of the items from her little treasure hunt. As she drove she pondered on what the whole thing meant. The first message, I Love You written out in bones with the first letter of the bone being the first letter of each word, Ilium Lunate Zygomatic (Z -1) I L Y. That was clear, but the second, it had no meaning to the code, accept the personalisation, and the third wasn't a code at all more like a memory. The places were key. Nikki had no idea what relevance to her life with Harry the first had but the second was the site of her first official case working at the Lyell Centre and the third was her first proper not date with Harry, discluding the odd conference. Why though. It was the one question that, as a pathologist, often never had an answer.

She pulled up in the Lyell Centre car park in-between Harry and Leo's cars, her usual space. The building was unnaturally quiet as she entered, choosing the stairs over the lift to give her more time to think. As she walked through the lab doors it became clear what or, more precisely, who it was pointing her in the direction of her boyfriend. Zak sat on Harry's chair with his feet up on the table reading a copy of 'The Atlas Of The Human Brain In Section'. Nikki laughed, only he could read that book like a normal person would read 'Pride and Prejudice', though she did doubt that normal people actually read 'Pride and Prejudice' for fun and entertainment. The blonde cleared her throat, a smile creeping onto her face as the young man jumped off the chair and threw the book down, standing up tall and grinning at her. "Leo will kill you if he finds out how poorly you have just treated that book, and so will Harry- it being the book with the least words in it in this lab, he likes it too." She laughed as Zak looked at it.

"What Dr Cunningham and Professor Dalton don't know won't hurt them. I won't tell if you won't tell."

"Of course. Now enlighten me Zak, why are you in a tux?" Nikki grinned, frowning however as she posed her question.

"Oh, er, yes. May I escort you?" Zak said, holding his arm out to her like a gentleman, Nikki accepting, after shedding her coat and forensics case, and walking along side him as he lead the way. "I have been told to asked whether you would like your Kidney and Liver removed, two-for-one offer."

"Bargain." Nikki smiled, remembering her stunt in the cutting room.

"Yes, Dr Cunningham said you'd say that." he sighed, feeling rather confused by the whole affair. Why couldn't he just have normal co-workers. God, if Nikki and Harry ever had any kids that where biologically the doctors and they ever brought them into the lab like was inevitable then he was leaving, professor Dalton could deal with the trouble that they would cause. Of course, they would be adorable but he could also see them being nightmares at times. Heaven help the two pathologists.

* * *

"I have to leave you here. He is just through those doors." Zak said, turning on his heels and walking quickly away from the Cutting room. Nikki shook her head and sighed, pushing open the door and walking through. She was hit by the sweet aroma of vanilla as she walked in, an unusual scent for the room, and she looked around at the beautifully decorated room. Cream coloured fairy-lights were hung everywhere and candles were dotted around the room, giving a warm glow to the dimly lit room.

She spotted Harry in the middle of the room and walked over to him, "What is all this in aid of?" she asked softly, motioning around her and smiling. "It really is beautiful."

"You think so?" She nodded as her smile grew. "Well, I wanted to be unique."

"You are very unique already Harry." Nikki laughed, Harry responding by sticking his tongue out at her, causing her to laugh even louder.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, I wanted to be unique in the way I did this. I wanted to get it just perfect so you would say yes, and I know we haven't technically been going out for long but I think that deep down we both know that we have been in this relationship for almost nine years now, and I think its time I did something about that." Harry said, getting down onto one knee and pulling out the little white box that had been sat in his pocket. Nikki yanked him back up onto his feel and hugged him, her delightful giggle close to his ear.

"Yes, Harry. Of course." She whispered before leaning back and smashing her lips down on his, the kiss long yet passionate. When they reluctantly broke away, their need for air getting the better of them, Harry opened the box and slipped the ring onto Nikki's finger, the three bands entwining around each other elegantly.

* * *

After the formalities of informing and congratulating (and the exchange of money behind Harry and Nikki's backs) were over with around the lab Harry walked through to Leo's office, giving Nikki some time to talk to Janet and Anne over the phone. "Hi Leo, I was wondering, could me and Nikki possibly leave early tonight and have the late shift tomorrow please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Harry, you know that I can't stand cherries. Why is it that you are needing to leave early tonight may I ask?" Leo enquired, raising his eyebrows.

"Because I have a friend who has a holiday house on the seafront at Southend and he doesn't use it in the winter and they have just had a large bloom of bioluminescent algae around the shoreline and I really want to take Nikki there tonight as one last surprise. Please?" Leo sighed and nodded.

"But you and Nikki better get a shed load of work done now. You can leave any time after half three, I'll put you both on the late shift tomorrow. No go on, Work."


	15. Happy Together

**Hello, Sorry I haven't written in a while, I have been very busy. I had my friend round for a couple of days and we had to go shopping, which was torturous. On the plus side I did get a new dictionary(I have a thing about dictionaries, I love them and take one everywhere with me)which has the word susurrus in it. I have been searching since I was five for a dictionary with susurrus. 1642 pages of pure definitions, heaven in other words.**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

15. Happy Together.

"Harry, where are you taking me?" Nikki whined as he pulled her out of the Lyell Centre at half three. "Harry, please? I want to know why you are making me leave work early?" The man just grinned and shook his head, opening the passenger side door to his car and sitting her down in it then walking to his side of the car and turning the engine on and doing his and the blonde's seatbelt up when she refused on the grounds that she didn't know where he was taking her.

"It's a surprise, now stop asking." he said, planting a kiss on her lips. "I don't want to ruin it for you like I will if I tell you."

"But I hate surprises, will you at least tell me how long it will take to get there?"

"Nikki, No." Harry sighed as he started driving. He didn't want to upset her but it was an amazing surprise and he knew that once she was there she would love it. "Do you want to find out what gender the twins are when the time comes?" Harry asked the thought crossing his mind. He didn't particularly want to but if Nikki did then he couldn't stop her, they were her children after all.

"Only if you want to, do you?" She asked.

"Its your body, and I don't have to listen if you do."

"It would be a good surprise." Nikki said, knowing that Harry would go with whatever she wanted and that deep down he really did want it to be a surprise. Harry smiled at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

* * *

"The beach?" Nikki said as they drove past the sign that indicated that their destination was Southend. "Harry, its winter, the 13th of December. There is snow on the ground." Nikki said.

"You know you are a brilliant pathologist." Harry said, worrying that his idea wasn't so perfect.

"What?"

"You have just stated the bleeding obvious." He smirked, remembering that damn old prune at the conference. "And I picked up your coat. I think you will like this though." Nikki smiled at the memory of the conference and that of them skipping the session with Dr Havillard in favour of finding a pub.

"I do so hope it has no involvement whatsoever with loving the liver, you were the one to teach me never to trust them. Full of betrayal, those organs." She giggled. God he loved that giggle, it made his stomach feel warm every time.

"Nothing whatsoever, I promise. Now before your surprise we need to eat, you are turning to skin and bones before my eyes, though technically you are already skin and bones along with other organs and stuff."

"Stuff?!" Nikki said incredulously "What we work with every day is just 'Stuff' to you?" She laughed.

"Among other things, yes. Is that a problem?" He laughed "Now where shall we eat?" It was getting dark now but he needed to see Nikki eat a full meal like he had been doing every day, checking that she was eating breakfast and dinner at least and trying to get someone to check she had something for lunch. She had done it before, not eaten anything or very little, during difficult times in her life, whether that was due to her case or a man, often her father, but this time she had two other little human beings to look after and he couldn't let her do this to her self or them. It was his job to look after the three of them, not let any harm come to them.

"Fish and Chips?" She asked, hopeful.

* * *

"That was delicious Harry." the pathologist said as she walked out of the chip shop hand-in-hand with the man she loved. They had decided that it would be better to sit inside to keep warm instead of on the seafront, Harry very glad of the point posed by Nikki so that he could keep the surprise a secret for a little longer.

"Come on then." he said as he crossed the road to get nearer to the seafront. "Time for the surprise." He placed his hands over her eyes and guided her forwards and down onto the beach. As the got to the waters edge he bent down and picked up a handful of pebbles, his other still firmly placed over her eyes. He slipped one into Nikki's hand and pulled his away from her face. "Go on, throw it in and watch." Nikki looked at him, puzzled by his directions.

"Why Harry, its dark, I won't be able to see anyway. Is it just a normal pebble?"

"Yes, just do it." Harry answered, kissing her forehead and turning her to face the water. She threw the small rock and as it hit the surrounding water lit up a bright blue.

"Dinoflagellates. Oh Harry its beautiful. It works by the luciferin oxidising, the reaction being speed up by the luciferase and"

"Nikki I know how it works." He chuckled, skimming a stone and watching the algae aluminate at the movement.

"Harry, it doesn't normally occur in the cold, the temperature is to cold for the luciferase to catalyse the reaction and the algae is to cold to reproduce enough to create big enough blooms for it to be visible." Nikki said, throwing another pebble in and observing the way that the glowing water that was flicked up caused the main body of water to ripple and glow as they hit.

"I know, I have a friend who lives here who went to uni with me. He studied Phycology, he is now a phycologist. He noticed it when he was here with his wife and daughter yesterday and sent me a message to say that they where traveling down to London to deliver samples to their main lab down there and said that he wants me to meet his family. I asked if I could bring you down here and he said that we can stay in their guest room for the next two days, they come back tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Yes but what about work?" It was very much like Harry to forget to tell Leo that they wouldn't be at work until five minutes before they had to be in.

"Leo said that we can have the day off tomorrow and neither of us have work on Sunday, Leo said he would be on call to give you a break, you have had the last three Sundays on call." Harry said, pulling Nikki into a hug. "Hey, what's wrong? Do you not like the surprise, was it a bad idea?"

"No Harry, it was a wonderful idea, I love it, its beautiful. Its just that the first time I saw bioluminescent algae was on the beach in Cape Town with dad when I was ten. We could see the disturbance created by some St Joseph Sharks and some Green Sea Turtles. He insisted that it was magic but I told him that it was algae, I had read about it in a textbook but it hadn't gone into detail." Nikki sobbed. She remembered that day clearly, her mum had gone to a meeting with her teacher at school to discuss Nikki's isolation from the majority of the class. Her dad had told her that it was nothing to worry about and they had gone down to the beach to try distract her. "It really is beautiful."

* * *

**Ok so the science about the algae was correct (I have a...fascination with algae.) but I doubt you would find St Joseph Sharks with Green Sea Turtles and I don't think you find either near Cape Town but they are both found around the coast of Africa.**


	16. Who You Love

**Ok so I wanted to upload this half an hour ago so I could wish a happy birthday to Emilia Fox, but my little brother kept distracting me all evening so I couldn't get this written. I'm not exactly happy with this one but I have been lacking in inspiration recently.**

* * *

16. Who You Love.

"We need to decorate for Christmas, I have some stuff and there is a load in the attic." Harry said as he and Nikki sat at each others desks waiting for a case to come in. They had fully moved into the large house the day that they arrived back from their little trip to Southend and with it being the 16th they only had 8 and a bit days to prepare for the festive season. Harry still had to get Nikki something and he had no idea what. There was a lovely necklace that Nikki had seen, he knew that, but he wanted this to be special. He knew that Nikki had already done all of her Christmas shopping, and he also knew that Leo knew what she had bought him but he refused to let on.

"Ok, we can make a start this evening if you want, are we having a real tree or an artificial on?" Nikki asked, glancing at her watch.

"Real? When does your shift end?"

"An hour. We can go and choose a tree tomorrow morning, we both have late shifts." Nikki picked at a chicken salad, looking up for confirmation.

"Yeah, ok. My shift ends in quarter of an hour so I can get the decorations out of the attic before you get home and we can start going through them tonight."

* * *

Harry looked around him at the boxes that he had hauled down from the attic. He had laid them out in one of the spare rooms that they had emptied in order to decorate for use when needed. Their bedroom had already been decorated, his mother and some of her friends from her book club had painted it before they had moved in, and he and Leo had made a start on the nursery with a mixture of yellow and green paints. The pathologist opened the cardboard box closest to him as he heard the key turn in the lock and Nikki call up to him.

"I'm home." She called, waiting for Harry's reply. She removed her coat and outdoor clothing and hung them up, walking into the kitchen and flicking the kettle on.

"Ok, I'm upstairs in one of the bedrooms. I have the decorations down." He called down, unable to get through the blockade of boxes he had surrounded himself with. "I can't really get past all the boxes."

"Do you want anything to drink? I'm having a strawberry tea."

"Coffee please." Harry had not bothered to put a lock on the cupboard with the alcohol and caffeine in the new house, putting trust into Nikki as to not being so reckless as to harm the babies in such a thoughtless way. "Do you want to come and help me with the decorations once you've done that? We have a lot to sort out."

"Yeah, ok. Do you know what time the tree place opens tomorrow?" Nikki said, carrying the two mugs upstairs and through the open door, stopping in her tracks when she saw the mess that Harry had created. "Er Harry, are you under there somewhere?" she laughed and handed the coffee over as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"So funny." He said dryly, accepting the beverage and perching on the edge of one of the boxes "I think it is 9am, not sure though, I'll have to check."

"Are we having Leo and Janet round this Christmas? We went round theirs last year." Nikki asked as she opened up one of the boxes, revealing a tangle of silver and blue tinsel.

"Yes, that sounds good, do you think we should have mum round too?"

"I think so, have you got her a gift or are we going to share the gift that I got her from both of us?"

"What did you get her?" Harry asked, a frown creasing his forehead as he tried to think of what he normally got her.

"A scarf and a copy of Terry Pratchett's new book, I know she was talking about it."

"You don't mind if I share with you, do you? We could also buy her a bottle of wine."

"Yeah, ok. What are we getting Janet and Leo?" Nikki asked. "Janet said that they needed a new cafetiere, we could get them one." She suggested.

"Er, yeah, if you think so." Harry said, wondering whether Leo would appreciate the gift as much as his lover. "Or we could go with wine." He shrugged, knowing that Nikki had been, understandably, fragile recently and he didn't want to hurt her feelings or upset her by telling her that her idea wasn't the best. "Or both. We need to invite them over, do you want me to go call them now?"

"I can, I'm closer to the door and therefore the phone."

"You need to rest."

"Harry!" Nikki scoffed "I'm not invalid, I can cope." Harry raised his hands in surrender, not sure that he would win this one.

"No, I never said that you were but you need to conserve your energy for when these little ones start fidgeting and keeping you up all night." He placed his hands on her slight bump and kissed her, waiting for her retaliation.

"Fine, I concede, but I am not invalid, just tired. You haven't won, I don't need you to do everything for me. Ok. I am just letting you be my night in shinning armour this once." In actual fact Nikki liked him helping her and being her own personal night in shining armour, he was always there to save her and she liked that. He was the one person she would allow her to save her and he could be very handsome when he was in his heroic mood. She really did love him.


	17. I Have A Dream

**Just a short one before I go on holiday. I am very sorry that it is so short. I should get time in the evenings over next week to write some stuff to upload when I get back but I don't know. This one is also sort of depressing and I don't know if it worked.**

* * *

17. I Have A Dream.

_"Eddie, come here please." She called as the little blond boy toddled over, an infantile grin splitting over his face._

_"Mama." he patted her cheek and tumbled onto her lap, his soft gurgling laugh surrounding her with warmth._

_"Where's your brother?" She cooed, looking around the garden from her spot by the pond. "Harry, have you seen Tommy anywhere?" the blonde called as her husband walked from the house._

_"Yeah, he is just here, why?"_

_"Can you bring him over here please, you come too." The second little boy ran over, identical to his twin._

_"Mama, luvoo!" he called, pressing a sloppy kiss onto her cheek on the same place his brother had patted her only moments before._

_"I love you too, both of you."_

_"Nikki, what's wrong? Nikki? _Nikki? Wake up, its just a dream. Nikki." She jolted awake to see Harry kneeling in front of her, worry etched deep into his face. "Hey, ssh, its ok, its all ok."

"Harry, why did you wake me?"

"Because you were crying, hard. You were going to hurt yourself and the babies." He said, her crying getting harder. "Hey what's wrong, what's wrong?"

"I was dreaming. It was good. They were beautiful, my babies. Our babies." she wept into his shoulder. The hormones had been getting to Nikki a lot recently, especially when she was tired.

"They'll be here soon, don't worry." Harry soothed, placing his hand on the small rise at her abdomen. "It's ok. And we have Christmas with everyone tomorrow to look forward to in the meantime."

"But they were _ours_ Harry. Not just mine."


	18. Happy Xmas

**Hello, I am back! Wales was amazing. I know I said I would write some one shots whilst I was away but I didn't. I did however write up a couple more chapters of FaMO for you. I hope you enjoy. Oh and whilst I was their I saw a sign reading 'Harry + N C Garage', I got very excited by it.**

* * *

18. Happy Xmas

"Nikki, please allow me to cook Christmas dinner, you go and rest with Harry. I insist." Anne said sternly as she and the younger woman stood in the kitchen. Anne had been around since late morning and they had half an hour until Leo and Janet were due to arrive. Harry was sat in the lounge after being banned from the kitchen on the grounds that he just got in the way and ate all the food before it was ready.

"No, Anne, I can't. You're our guest, me and Harry should be the ones cooking for you, not the other way around." The blond said, reaching across her soon to be mother-in-law and taking out three mugs, relenting at the look in Anne's eyes. "At least let me make drinks, no arguments. What do you want?"

"You really are as stubborn as Harry." She sighed. The young woman was a good match for her son, very few people could handle his stubbornness and temper, but Nikki could. "I'll have a coffee please."

* * *

The five of them sat around the eight seat oak table in the dinning room, snow covering the garden outside the French windows and a Christmas dinner on the table. The topic of conversation had strayed onto the wedding, becoming more of a planning session than a Christmas lunch. "So when do you want the wedding?" Leo asked, looking between Nikki and Harry for an answer before eating a mouthful of food.

"Before the twins are born?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows at Nikki. They hadn't really discussed plans yet, but they both knew roughly what the other wanted.

"Yes, but before I'm fat." Nikki received four sighs from around the table.

"Nikki, you won't be fat, you will be pregnant and beautiful. Though, I do think it would be easier to find a dress before then." Harry acknowledged, taking a sip from his orange juice. "We only want a small wedding, nothing too big."

"Just us five, Zak and Charlie. I think that's it?"

"Yep. And a vicar of course." Harry added, a grin splitting across his face.

"It really does show how poor our social life is, doesn't it? The only friends we have are your mum and people from work."

"Mmmm... I kind of like it though." He said, placing his hand over his fiancée's. She nodded in agreement and dipped a piece of apple I the little pot of hummus beside her plate.

"Oh No!" "Nikki!" Leo and Harry cried together in disgust. "How can you do that, it's revolting!" Harry moaned as she popped it in her mouth and all three women glared at him.

"Harry, would you like to carry two humans around inside you for nine months and have to put up with the hormones and odd food cravings and then have to go through hell pushing them out of you?" Nikki stunned him into silence. "Right, thought not. You shall just have to put up with it." She grinned, biting down on another piece of hummus covered fruit.

* * *

"Oh Janet, it's lovely thank you." Nikki said as she flicked through the photo album that Janet and Leo had compiled of photos of the four of them in different combinations. "Boxing day last year at the lab Christmas party." Nikki pointed to a picture of her and Harry, all four who attended smiling at the memory; the mistletoe that Leo had put up specifically for the couple and the bets that had been placed around the lab on Harry and Nikki meeting under there, the little peck on the cheek that Harry gave Nikki, the money Leo and Janet had won that night and the large sum that DCI Mumford had lost.

"And that was Harry's birthday last summer." Anne pointed to the next one of a rather soggy two pathologists, standing next to each other with their arms draped over the other's shoulder, strait from the pool. Harry leant down and kissed Nikki as she looked up from her position curled up next to him on the sofa next to the Christmas tree. The blonde passed over their gift to the other couple, the loud clink and the two bottle tops giving away the surprize.

* * *

Once they had waved everyone off, Harry and Nikki padded through to the living room and curled up on the sofa together, pulling a blanket around them to keep the heat of the fire in. "Merry Christmas my love." he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and plucking out the small, red box from his trouser pocket. He opened Nikki's hand and placed it there, coiling her fingers around it as he closed his hand around hers.

"Oh, Harry, it's beautiful, I love it." She said as she picked up the dainty silver chain featuring a tiny little heart, 'H&N' inscribed on one surface.

"It's my heart, for you to keep. I can't actually give you my real heart because of obvious dilemmas but this was as close as I could get." He said with a small smile, his use of humour an attempt to cover his shyness.

"It can't be your heart Harry, it isn't big enough. Nothing is comparable to the size of your heart."

"A blue whale's is the size of a mini, you can swim down its aorta." Harry pointed out with a mock serious expression. Nikki just rolled her eyes.

"Trust you to know that." she sighed. "Even bigger that a blue whale's heart." There was a short silence between them, comfortable with just the fire crackling away in the background.

"Look." Harry said, sliding the engagement ring off her finger and removed the necklace from her hand. He took the braided metal and, finding the flat surface on the inside, placed the silver heart in the same shaped hollow, allowing it to sit flush and creating the engraving:

_'I love you  
H&N  
__Always'_

"I love you so much." She whispered, a tear slipping down her face. "So, so much."

"I love you too. Always."

* * *

**Sorry, This is up later than I wanted. I got home on Saturday but my internet has been down for two days. :(. Anyway, I may have another one up today or, if I don't get round to it, tomorrow and I have loads of ideas building up in my mind.**


	19. Dancing Queen

**Ok so I am currently sat with my laptop in my front porch watching the rain, and my gosh it is hammering down. In the last half an hour our drive has gone from being dry to being submerged by 2cm of water. Fun. I've uploaded this on the same day as Chapter 18 so check that you've read that first. Enjoy.**

* * *

19. Dancing Queen

"Are you sure you want to go? We can stay here tonight if you want." Harry said as Nikki pulled out the deep, red wine coloured long-sleeve maxi-dress from the wardrobe and held it up, turning to Harry for his opinion. "That one's better that the green one."

"You sure?" she frowned, looking back at the identical bottle green garment. "And yes, I want to go. We always go."

"There'll be alcohol, you know there's always some young lab techs who spike the drinks with pure alcohol." Harry said in earnest. "Why do women need two colours of the same dress anyway?" he added as an after thought.

"Harry, for the last I don't know how many years it has been you, me and which ever poor unfortunate student or lab tech that we pounced upon first who has spiked the drinks." She laughed, recollecting the memory of Zak's face when they had approached him the year before, quick then reverting to the second conversation at hand "Because we do and I have this dress in blue as well, it just doesn't fit the occasion." she stated plainly, as if obvious. "but it is the only way to make the Christmas party interesting, those dull, drab old professors are hilarious when intoxicated." she laughed again as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I think I might have possibly dared Zak to spike the drinks this year and I meant that you won't be able to drink anything." Harry sighed; he really hated the annual Christmas party that Leo threw at the lab; Nikki and drunk professors where his only motivation for going and the only thing that made him stay.

"Leo said he would put a non-alcoholic punch out with a sign warning that whoever spikes said drink would be the next body on the mortuary slab." The blond shrugged as she pulled the dress on, smoothing it down and frowning at the small bump. "Does it look ok?" She turned again to him and sighed when she saw he still wasn't ready.

"You look beautiful, you always do." he said, pulling her down onto his lap and kissing her, placing his hand on her stomach and rubbing it gently with his thumb. He chucked when he saw the blush rise in her cheeks. "I love you."

"mmm... I love you too." she murmured as she kissed him, "now, you need to get ready, else we will be late."

"'Else'?" He laughed "We're not in a Jane Austin novel, you know."

"How would you know? You don't like reading." she scoffed, knowing Harry's hatred for literary works.

"I was forced to read 'Frankenstein' at secondary school. It was awful."

"Harry! Frankenstein was written by Mary Shelley, not Jane Austen! and it is a very good book. Try more 'Pride and Prejudice'" She said in horror at his ignorance. "Which, too, is a very good book. Now get ready." She commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry mock saluted then feigned innocence under her glare. He shifted her off his lap and stood up from the bed to grab the blue jumper that was scrunched up on the chair in the corner. He pulled it over his head and straitened the white shirt underneath, running his other hand through his hair. That reminded him, he really needed to get his hair cut again. "Ready, shall we go?" He asked, taking Nikki's arm and leading her out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"I thought you didn't want to go?" she giggled as she pulled her long black boots on and zipped them up, stunning Harry into silence as he watched.

"Well..." He tried to put a coherent sentence together, "I, uh, figured that the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." Nikki rolled her eyes at him and uttered something that sound suspiciously like _'Men'_.

* * *

"Leo, you can't put that on there!" Janet reprimanded as she picked up the notecard hanging from the punch bowl that read _'Spike this on pain of death. This is non alcoholic specifically for Nikki (Dr Alexander). You give her alcohol and you will not only have a very angry me on your case but you will have a furious Dr Cunningham coming after you too, and I wouldn't like your odds if I were you. Yours truthfully, Professor Leo Dalton.'_

"Yes I can. My party, my rules, my notices." Leo said, pinching a sausage roll from the table and popping it in his mouth before pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

"Stop eating the nibbles! no-one has arrived yet and we are already half way through one tray of sausage rolls." Janet cried, slapping his hand away from the table. At that point the double doors clattered open and the two pathologists walked through, hand in hand.

"Harry and Nikki have arrived, now can I eat the amazing nibbles?" Leo begged, gaining laughs from the newcomers. "Please?" He said, looking her in the eyes with his best puppy eyes.

"Grovelling already Leo?" the younger male chuckled as they walked over too the food table, "Ooh, sausage rolls, yummy!" The older pathologist glared at him, fighting to keep the grin off his face as the dark haired man reached across for one of the sausage rolls. The office looked odd with all the tables around the edge of the room in order to create a dance floor, everything else in Leo's office; tinsel, Christmas lights and baubles hanging from every available fixture. There was a fir tree in the corner decorated in blue, green and silver to sort of match the Lyell centre logo, a star made from the bones of a human hand at the top of the tree.

"The tree is amazing, you used mine and Harry's hand made hand star." She grinned. They had made the star on a rainy day on which nobody had decided that it would be a good day to die. Leo had been tidying the place and come across a box with bones designed to go down to archaeology, but when he phone them and asked if they wanted them they denied so he gave them to Harry who had arranged them in a star like shape. Nikki had found some old silver wire in a draw that she had been organising and had sat with Harry and fixed the star together. It had been hanging above their desks until Leo and Janet had started decorating that morning.

* * *

**I am now sat in my lounge with my headphones on because there is thunder and I really don't like thunder. **


	20. Jingle Bell Rock

**Twenty chapters already! I am impressed with my self. I am also impressed by the rapid speed that I am updating. I don't know how Happy I am with this one. It is quite short. Sorry.**

* * *

20. Jingle Bell Rock

"I see Zak and Charlie have met." Harry murmured to the woman on his arm as they wandered over to the drinks table, indicating discreetly to a couple snogging, not so discreetly, in the corner. Nikki smiled and turned to Harry. "They're young, we were like that once." She shrugged.

"What, you mean two pathology students snogging in the corner of a Christmas party? I never did that, especially not with you." he laughed.

"No, nor did I. I meant young."

"Hey, I'm still young!" Harry protested loudly, receiving a snigger from a rather drunk old professor that walked past.

"Of course you are, grandpa." Nikki said, her face splitting into a grin as Harry poked his tongue out at her.

"Put it away, Harry. You're so childish." Leo reprimanded.

"See, Leo thinks I'm young!" Harry said as his friend walked over.

"I wouldn't go that far Harry." Leo grinned. "Oh Nikki, Professor Hegarty wanted to talk to you, I think that he's a bit tipsy though so I doubt he will make much sense." Leo wandered off and started mingling. Nikki took Harry's hand and walked up to the professor. Leo was right, he was completely intoxicated.

"Professor Hegarty, you wanted to talk to me?" She said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Ah, Nikki Alexander! I here you have transferred from anthropology to pathology."

"You signed my recommendation years ago, when I transferred, don't you remember?"

"Uh, quite honestly, no." Nikki laughed "Ooh, I love this song, shall we dance?" He slurred, stumbling slightly.

"Sorry, I can't, I said I would dance with Harry now, but I'm sure that the Dean would like a dance." She pointed to the drunk woman in the corner and the old man staggered off.

"You never said you would dance with me, why lie?" Harry said, looking at the blonde.

"I've danced with him before and, to put it bluntly, he can't dance." Harry laughed, taking Nikki in his arms and leading her to the open area designated as the dance floor. "Harry we can't slow dance to 'Jingle Bell Rock'" Nikki said as they started swaying.

"Who says?" He asked, pouting.

"The tempo." Nikki replied incredulously.

"Not a sentient being, doesn't count." He pointed out, causing her to giggle and a warm feeling rose in the pit of his stomach when he realised it was him who had made her laugh. "I love you." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then to her lips, no need for mistletoe this year.

"I love you too."

They stood there for three songs, just swaying out of time with the music, Nikki's head nestled on his chest and his arms around her. The blonde yawned, snuggling her head further into Harry's jumper. "Come on, lets go, you are getting tired." he guided her over to Leo and Janet to say goodbye. "Leo, we are going to head off now, Nikki's getting tired. We will tidy up the office tomorrow, Ok."

"Of course, see you bright and early tomorrow morning for work."

* * *

"Nikki, sweetheart, we're home." Harry tried to stir her from her slumber but gave up, opting for carrying her in instead of waking her up. He scooped her into his arms and pulled his jacket around her to keep the chill off. She was alarmingly light, even though he had, for the past month, been ensuring that she had been eating properly. He knew her morning sickness had been bad but he was certain that she should be heavier than that at ten and a half weeks pregnant, especially with twins. He carried her upstairs and lay her on the bed, leaving her in her clothes rather than changing her into her pyjamas, knowing how distressed she could get after one of her nightmares of the incident and not wanting to cause anything. He slipped her boots off and took them downstairs, placing them in the cupboard in the hall. He walked back upstairs and tucked Nikki in, smiling at the innocent expression on her face and grabbing the camera from his dresser. He took a photo of her, her hair splayed over the pillow and a small smile on her face.

* * *

**Oh, I know it is rather early in the story, but I would like ideas on names for the twins. I Know what she is having, but I am not telling anyone, and I have some ideas for names but I really want your opinions for names so, just leave some ideas in your reviews and I shall write them down in my little notebook. I would really appreciate it.**


	21. My Favourite Things

**Hello Earthlings! (My phone used to say that when I turned it on.) This was written whilst I was still in wales. The place they stay I real and its really nice there. Thank you all for reviewing, they are lovely to read. The actually cheer me up, which I find doesn't happen a whole lot these days, so thank you again.**

* * *

21. My Favourite Things 

"Harry, Nikki, a word in my office." Leo called ominously. Both pathologists frowned and stood from their piles of paperwork, Nikki's a lot smaller than Harry's, and walked through gingerly. "Don't worry, it's not that bad." he smiled his soft, warm, fatherly smile and indicated for them to sit.

"So you're not retiring or sacking either of us?" Harry laughed before sobering up, "You're not, are you?"

"No!" Leo scoffed "I would never even think of retiring, again - how old do you think I am?" Nikki grinned at the memory of their discussion after the shooting. "And I'm not planning on sacking anyone. No, actually, I was wondering if you would want to go to a conference together, it's in Wales. Home office are paying your expenses, I'll book the accommodation." He looked between them hopefully.

"When is it?" the younger man asked dubiously "And for how long?"

"A week long, you leave Saturday."

"Saturday!" Nikki cried, "It's Thursday today, Leo. I don't have enough time to pack in one day!"

"Sorry Nikki, but I don't really have a choice. I have a meeting with the coroner on Monday, so I can't go, and the home office want two employees there. Look, I won't make you attend all of it, you can go sightseeing and stuff, but please do go to some of it."

* * *

"Are you packed Harry? And have you put the cases in the car? I don't want to be rushing around in the morning." Nikki called through from her bath.

"Yep, both done, I don't think I would allow you to rush around anyway." He chuckled as he checked his E-mails in the bedroom. "When do we get back?" he flipped the lid of his laptop down, the clap resonating around the room.

"Saturday 4th. We'll be there for the new year. Did you get the details of the cottage from Leo?"

"Mmhm," Harry confirmed, standing in the doorway to the en suite. "Lovely little place called Bryn Re, in Snowdonia." Nikki stood up, pulling the plug and wrapping the towel from the radiator around herself. "It has three bedrooms, a washing machine and a dishwasher. Its on a farm, its beautiful."

"Are there sheep?" Nikki asked as she stepped into his arms.

"Its Wales, of course there are sheep." he chuckled, towelling his fiancée dry. "Why Leo thought we needed such a big place I'll never know, its just me and you there." he kissed the top of her head as her eyes began to droop. "Come on sleepy, time for bed."

* * *

Harry looked towards the alarm clock on his side of the bed. 7.30. Two hours till they need to leave. He looked at Nikki, her head resting on his chest and her hand balled in a fist next to the crown of her head. Harry played with a strand of her hair, running it through his hand over and over, thinking about his love for her. She began to stir, a small murmur coming from her lips. "I love you, did you sleep well?" he asked, brushing the blonde strands away from her face.

"Mm, Ok. You?" Harry smiled as she pressed her lips to his.

"I had a beautiful woman curled in my arms all night, of course I slept well." He said, rubbing her bump.

"Who was that then." Nikki asked. Her self esteem had been low since the incident, but Harry refused to allow her to think like that.

"You. Nobody but you. Never. You understand?"

"Why? There are plenty other women who aren't dirty like me, and you wouldn't have to bring up children that weren't your own. Why do you stay?" She said, turning away so he couldn't see her tears.

"Nikki." He touched her shoulder and she flinched, bowing her head and closing in on herself. "I know you don't feel it but you are beautiful, the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, let alone marrying. I love you so much Nikki, not only as a girlfriend, but as a best friend. You are amazing, wonderful, intelligent, beautiful, and carrying two adorable, precious little babies. I love you, and the babies, and I will never, ever let you down. I will always be here for you in what ever capacity you need me in, you won't be able to get rid of me." He said, folding her into his arms and drying her eyes. "Now, you need to get ready, we only have an hour and 40 minuets till we need to leave, you think that will be enough time for you to get ready?" He joked and she hit is arm, sticking her tongue out at him and laughing.

"I don't take that long." She laughed, standing up and patting her stomach. "Hello babies, how are you this morning?" she cooed, grabbing her hairbrush and running it through her curls. "I'm going for a shower, can you check we've got everything?"

He smiled, walking over to her and kissed her, leaning down to kiss her swollen stomach twice. "Yep. Got it. Please don't take too long, I want a shower too." He pressed another kiss to her cheek and walked down to the living room to check the pile of laptop cases, brief cases and forensics cases. Leo had warned them to take their forensics cases so they had them to hand if they needed them and also so that they could ensure they were up to date, prices being a lot lower in wales meaning that it would be cheaper to get new supplies whilst away.


	22. Tumbalalaika

**Hello. My mouth hurts. I had to have my braces tightened today and I am in agony. But, I should be getting them off next time, yay. Anyway, the title is a Jewish love song and it is so beautiful. It was used in the film 'The Soul Keeper' with Emilia Fox which is a really good film, and I really think the song is beautiful, I honestly recommend you listen to it. Kind of short but I have had a tough couple of days and this has been really difficult to write so I am sorry.**

22. Tumbalalaika

_"God, she is so dull." _Harry murmured, fiddling with the paper-aeroplane he had made from the program. "Do you think anyone would notice if we snuck out?" He asked, rolling his eyes when the old man behind him tapped his shoulder. He and Nikki both turned around and looked at the ancient pathologist behind them.

_"Can ye keep yer voices doon, some o' us ar tryin' to listen!" _his heavily accented voice hissed, his grey eyes scowling at the couple. Both younger pathologists mumbled apologies and turned back to the front, each feeling like a naughty school child being reprimanded for talking in class.

_I think they would notice._ Nikki scribbled onto her copy of the days program, her fluid letters a stark contrast to the harsh bold typed block that gave the order of the day. _We have around 10 minuets left until we can escape for lunch._ She scrawled. The conference was boring her and she was getting rather uncomfortable in the auditorium chairs. There hadn't been any cutting edge new trends in the lecture on 'The Right Scalpel for the Right Extremity.' and out of the 5 lectures they had attended so far the only one of mild interest was the one on 'Blood Pattern Analysis and Toxicology'. The conference was being held in a secondary school in Blaenau Ffestiniog, near the Llechwedd slate caverns - which is where Harry had promised they'd go after lunch.

* * *

"Harry, I'm not hungry. I don't want anything!" Nikki protested, flinging her arms up in defence. The young pathologist sighed and took a bite of his own ham and cheese sandwich, looking at Nikki's tuna and cucumber on brown bread sandwich.

"Please Nikki. Just one half. I took ages on it this morning." He pleaded, covering her glove clad hand with his across the picnic table that they sat at, by the lake.

"Why are you so concerned whether I eat?" She snapped, yanking her hand away.

"Because I don't want you or the twins to get ill." He flinched as she recoiled from his touch. He thought that she was getting better, hoped that she was getting better.

"WELL I'M NOT HUNGRY!" She yelled, getting up from the table and running over to the blue tinged slate pool. Harry jumped up and started to follow, scared of what she might do, but stopped in his tracks when she just sat down on a large plateau of slate overhanging the water slightly. He left her to calm down for a bit, knowing the best tactics for dealing with Nikki, and finished his sandwich before picking up the tumbler of orange juice that she had poured and walking over to her. He sat in silence next to her, the juice placed in-between them, relishing in the serenity of the place. The young man picked up a round, flat pebble and skimmed it across the deep blue water, making it bounce across to the far side. Nikki smiled and picked up another, not as perfectly round as Harry's, and tried to copy, creating a large splash in the clear liquid. She laughed, a proper, Nikki laugh. A laugh that hadn't been heard by anyone since October. It was a happy, light sound, like wind chimes in a soft, summer breeze and yet crisp and clear like bells on a cold, snowy winters morning. Harry took another stone and skimmed it, this time only getting halfway across, and smiled at the carefree expression that Nikki was wearing. There were still hints of the mask that kept her away from the outside world but it was almost gone in that instant, and Harry knew that no matter how long it took and how difficult it was Nikki would get better, he would get her back to normal, even if a slightly different form of normality that he was used to, she would be back to normal as soon as he could get her there and he would always be there to catch her if she hit an icy patch. He promised himself that from that moment forth he would never push her too far, never hurt her and never, ever stop loving her.


	23. Jar of Hearts

**Sorry for my absence, I don't really know what happened. My birthday is in under a week and I am dreading it; I haven't made my cake, haven't told anyone what I want and haven't told anyone the times for the kayaking trip we are going on, nor got the food. I am dreading it and don't want it to be hear. I'm sure that 15-year-olds should still be excited for their birthday, not dreading it like 40-year-olds. Enough of my rant. This ones very short I'm sorry.**

* * *

23. Jar of Hearts

Harry and Nikki sat curled in each others arms at one end of the sofa, the log-fire burning and a solitaire deck laid out on a small table in front of them. After Nikki's refusal to eat, Harry had caved in, telling her that there would be no excuses not to eat dinner, and they went on a tour of the slate mines. "The 4 can go there." Nikki said, pointing to a column. "What are we doing for new years eve tomorrow?" She asked, fiddling with the hem of her mint green top. Harry had thought about this and had had the idea of taking a train to Carnarvon and watching the fireworks display from the castle top.

"How about a firework display on the beach...seen from the top of Carnarvon castle? We can take a steam train there and back, the railway is running special late trains for the occasion. Sound good?" He asked, looking at her face for an indicator of her opinion to his idea.

"I'd like that. What will we do for the rest of the day? The conference doesn't have any lectures tomorrow." she looked to Harry, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"We could take the train there earlier and visit the castle properly, then eat dinner and climb to the top of the castle again for the fireworks." He stated, looking to his shoulder to find Nikki fast asleep. He smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear, and pressed his lips to her forehead, shifting her so she was lying on the sofa. There was no way on heaven or earth that he could lift her up the stairs, them being extremely narrow and steep, making it difficult to get suitcases up there. He'd let her sleep for a while as he pre-booked the tickets for tomorrow then wake her when he went to bed.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful. How is my wonderful fiancée and her precious little passengers?" Harry said as she stirred in her arms.

"Passengers?" She objected, scowling at Harry. "My babies are not passengers."

"Well, I couldn't think of a better word." The young man defended, his hands still firmly around the woman beside him.

"How about 'babies'? since that is what they are."

"It didn't sound right." He said as a smile crept onto her face, "you didn't answer my question."

"We are good, aren't we?" She cooed, making Harry smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well indeed."

"'Very well indeed'! And you say I sound like I come strait from pride and prejudice!" She laughed, ruffling his dark hair. He poked her in the side and she squealed with laughter.

"Its not just what you say though, its how you say it. Your accent is very...Posh."

"It is not. I am not posh!" She protested, noticing the slightest hint of what Harry was saying in her voice.

"You are. Now we need to get ready to go, come on. I'll cook bacon for breakfast." Harry stood up and kissed her, leaning down to kiss her small bump twice. "Morning babies. How are you today?"

She smiled. "I'm going for a shower." She ruffled his hair again and stood up, grinning when he tried in vain to flatten the dark tufts. "I think it's time you visited Simon again."


	24. O' Children

**today has been hell. I had to decorate my birthday cakes today (2 due to the tiny size of them.) It took me 2 hours. To do one. They look really good, they are anatomically correct skeletal hands, the bones made from fondant icing, but they took half my day and they were so intricate and difficult to make. So I thought that a nice case to add to the story would be good. **

* * *

O' Children

The lab was buzzing when they entered on the Monday morning, having got home from the conference on the Saturday and doing things like groceries and tidying on Sunday. A detective hurried out, shoving past Harry and mumbling his apologies in-between a speech on his phone. Leo looked up from his desk as a lab-tech entered and spotted his almost-family standing at the door. He waved the over and started talking to the technician as they handed a file over.

"How was the conference? Anything interesting?"

"Not really." Nikki looked to Harry who shook his head. "What about here, you seem pretty busy." She said, noting the messy desk that she had been reminding him to clear for years. It looked about three times messier.

"We have a case,"

"I noticed." Harry's sarcasm voicing his thoughts on rude detectives.

"We want to get this one wrapped up, its a tough one on the family." He sighed as Nikki flopped onto the sofa, receiving 'Be Careful' looks from both men.

"Shouldn't we want to get all of them wrapped up? And unless the family had something to do with it shouldn't they all be fairly tough?" Nikki asked, looking at the photo of the three of them that lay on the coffee table.

"Yes but this one especially." He paused, his expression becoming more sorrowful. "Young girl, Mandy Smyth, kidnapped yesterday. She was found this morning." He sighed. "It was her sixth birthday today." They all sat silently for a while, allowing the words to sink in. Nikki caressed the now slightly visibly swelling at her abdomen, thinking of the babies growing inside of her.

"She was just a child."

* * *

As Leo wrote out the report he allowed his mind to wander. Both other pathologists sat at there desks solemnly reading the notes on the case, neither had anything else to do and three pathologists were better than one. When they had been silently allowing the dust to settle after his earthquake of quiet words, all three had had their minds on the same thing, and without needing to voice it Leo knew what it was. Nikki. He hadn't wanted her to be on the case, didn't want to put any extra stress on her, but she had refused to do anything else and deep down he knew that now he had told her the damage had been done, the only way they could fix it was put away the god-damn killer. He looked up from proofreading the text on his computer and at the photo of Cassie and Theresa that sat along side a photo of Janet. He remembered the day that Cassie was born, how happy they had been. He remembered her sixth birthday, the pink bicycle they had bought her. He remembered the day they took her down to the park and she rode her bike without stabilizers for the first time, the smile that she wore. Then he remembered the little girl that had lain on his autopsy slab. He remembered how innocent she looked, how small she was, how cold her small hands were. He would help the police to catch this bastard if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**Sorry that this one is short again. The next few should be more on this case. I think this case is really awesome BTW. (That was the tiny little morbid sadistic side of me that, now that I think about it, shows up quite a lot. I'm not always like it. Just most of the time.)**


	25. The Monster

**Hi, Sorry I have been absent for so long. Life has been hectic. This chapter is more revolved around the case mentioned in the last, so I would advise brushing up on the facts. Kind of short. **

* * *

25. The Monster

"No signs of previous abuse, physical or otherwise. A 'Y' shaped incision mimicking a crudely performed autopsy. Small blood vessels suggest that the cut was made whilst her heart was still beating." Leo sighed as he swiped to the next image on the interactive screen in the layout room. Nikki, Harry, Janet and DI Stryder gathered around the central table. After Leo had performed the autopsy he had gathered everyone in the office-like room and called Janet in to look for any signs as to who could have done such atrocities. "Any ideas?"

"I think the killer was definitely making a statement, possibly against the government, home office or police. You say she was found on a park bench?" Stryder nodded, looking to a page in her notebook.

"By a jogger at 6 this morning, laid out as if on a mortuary slab." She sighed, scraping her long hair up into a ponytail, "Who would do this to a kid?"

"I don't think they were afraid, who ever they are, of being caught." Janet stated as she looked at a scene photo on the screen. "They took time to lay her out. This wasn't passionate, it was premeditated and cold."

"Someone planned to kill a six year old girl. What possible motive could anyone have?" Nikki questioned, wanting an answer from anyone yet expecting one from none. No-one knew. There was no answer. It was an impossible question that they had been tasked with solving.

"Anything else?" Leo asked, looking to everyone individually. "Right then, go home and get a good rest, I don't think that we are getting anywhere here today, tox results will come back tomorrow, and the majority of techs have gone home. We'll look at it tomorrow with clear heads and fresh eyes." He sighed and gathered his things together, everyone else doing the same.

* * *

A loud beeping sounded out, followed by a fluent stream of curse words. Harry rolled off the bed, searching in the dark for the culprit of him being woken up so early, 3.46am according to the bedside clock. He answered the call, stumbling out of the room to avoid waking Nikki any more than he may have already. After a brief conversation he scrawled a note on a slip of paper and placed it on the dresser. He then picked up his case and left, being as quiet as possible. Why was he always the one on call when the antisocial murderers decided to have their fun. The night air was cold and the wind chapped his cheeks and he walked to his car.

The drive to the scene was fast, the roads silent and empty. The children's park was a hive of activity, humanoid shapes in white hooded suits crowded the area that was usually covered in children with bright, colourful clothes. It was a macabre scene. Harry signed in, pulled on a SOCO suit and walked over to the roundabout. On it lay a tiny body, that of a young boy. He had tousled blond hair and blue spaceship pyjamas. The top was blood-stained and his hands were curled into tight fists. Harry guessed the child's age at around 6ish. Such a waste of young life. "Dr Cunningham." A woman cleared her throat behind him.

"DI Stryder." Harry turned from where he crouched, looking up to another white clad figure.

"Sorry to have you up so early. And for such a dreadful reason." The both looked to the young body again. "An insomniac found him whilst out for a walk. Says that he often comes out this way. When he sat down on the bench he saw the kids feet, thought it was a runaway asleep on the roundabout. He went over to take a look, saw the blood and phoned it in."

"You believe him?" Harry asked, doing a preliminary check of the body.

"Yes. He was crying when we got here, said that his son has the same pyjamas."


	26. Danse Macabre

**Hello. I am supposed to be doing Biology and Geography revision so I am writing fan fiction. Makes sense, I know. Anyway, This is again more casey. Oh and the title is technically a piece of music not a song, there are no lyrics. **

* * *

26. Danse Macabre

"Yes, I understand. No, I agree. I think they are linked... Yes, I am there now. I'll tell them. OK." DI Stryder said into her phone as she tapped the glass window into the lab. "We'll need a formal ID, do you think he will be up to it." She smiled and nodded as a tall, lanky man buzzed the door open. "Ok. I'll arrange a time with the pathologist." The phone slipped into her pocket and she turned to the young man who opened the door. "I'm here to see Dr Cunningham about last nights murder."

"Right this way. Could I ask who you are though first?" Zak said, caution crossing his face.

"DI Ellie Stryder. And you?"

"I'm Zak." He smiled and walked down a corridor, indicating for her to follow. He stopped at an open door, the one to the room she had been in the day before. "Dr Cunningham is in there with Professor Dalton, Professor Mander and Dr Alexander." He said, turning and walking further down the corridor. She cleared her throat.

"Ah, DI Stryder, come in, please." The greying professor stood. On the interactive screens were crime scene shots of the children's playground that had featured last night.

"Please, call me Ellie. I dislike the formalities of my title being used by people of an intelligence higher than mine whilst working together." She took a seat around the large table and smiled solemnly. "A man phoned this morning at quarter to six. Says that his son went missing sometime during last night."

"Why did he phone so early?" Janet asked, looking at the detective.

"It was his son's seventh birthday today. Normally on his birthday the boy, Toby, would wake up at five, waking the father up too, but today he didn't. The father started to worry, went through to check and couldn't find him anywhere. The whole house was empty, nothing touched. He then phoned us."

"The house was completely empty?" Leo asked.

"Mrs Stevens died of cancer when Toby was three. Mr Stevens has raised Toby on his own since then, no other family to help him." Ellie sighed. She handed Dr Cunningham a photo given to her by the boy's father. "That was Toby at the zoo two months ago. Look familiar?" Harry nodded, swiping the screen to the next photo. It displayed an image of a young boy. If you ignored the blood on the clothes you could imagine him sleeping.

"Yes, it definitely looks like Toby Stevens. I'll do the autopsy now if that is convenient."

* * *

"That concludes the autopsy of Toby Stevens." Harry said into the Dictaphone as he nodded to Nikki, Janet and Ellie who stood up in the observation room. Leo had lent a hand and was now stripping his gloves off. Dental records had been fast-tracked and a formal ID had been confirmed through those. "It looks to have been the same man for both murders. Cut marks and other details match."

"There has to be a connection with the birthdays." Janet said. "It is the thing that ties the two children together." They stood there thinking in silence until Nikki gasped and rushed from the room. "Nikki?! Nikki!" Janet called chasing after her.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up soon and it should explain the madness behind the election. I hope. I would have had it in this one but I wanted it to be on its own. Auf Wiedersehen. **


	27. Happy Birthday To You

**Ok So I'm not going to tell you if they catch the guy strait away or if there are a couple more victims first, you will have to wait and see. We have a visitor at the end as well, just because I've missed him. Can you guess who it is yet?**

* * *

27. Happy Birthday To You

"Nikki! Are you ok?" Janet cried as she ran up to Nikki's desk, worry etched into her face.

"Yes, I'm fine." The blonde murmured absentmindedly, concentrating fully on the hand drawn chart in front of her. "Look at this." She handed the paper over.

"What is it?" Janet asked, scanning quickly over the sheet. It contained two rows with three columns. The first row was Mandy Smyth's;

Mandy Smyth | Monday Sixth January | Sixth birthday

"Don't you see? Mandy - Monday, both begin with M. Smyth - Sixth, both begin with S. It was her sixth birthday."

"Nikki. I can see where you are coming from but it may just be a coincidence." Janet sighed. She had to admit, it was a hell of a coincidence.

"But look, my theory works for Toby Stevens as well. His 7th birthday was on Tuesday the seventh of January, it can't just be a coincidence." She pleaded, begging for Janet to understand.

"I think we need to talk to DI Stryder."

* * *

"So you think that this sicko is choosing his victims because of their birthdays and names?" Ellie asked sceptically.

"Yes." Nikki said as they gathered in the layout room.

"I know it sounds mad, but I think Nikki is on to something here." Janet said "There was a psychopath who chose his victims because they were wearing a certain colour on a certain day. I don't think that this is too different."

"So how do we warn people?" the detective asked, rubbing her forehead and looking to each of the three pathologists and the psychologist individually.

"First we warn people to keep children with their 8th birthday tomorrow safe and ensure that those with names beginning with W are definitely safe. I think that that would be a good place to start." Leo said.

"When did Mandy disappear?" Harry asked.

"Saturday. She was at the playground with her older sister."

"So there is a possibility that tomorrows child has already been taken."

"I'll go through missing persons, see what I can find." Stryder said, jotting it down in her notebook. "I'll try and get a press conference this afternoon. Warn people. Who's on call tonight?"

"Me." Nikki said, raising her hand slightly as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Nikki." Leo sighed. "If you are not up to it I can do it. You look exhausted." She shook her head.

"No. This is my job, I can do it. I can't rely on you the whole way through the pregnancy." They all looked at her and sighed.

"Fine. But you are going to go home and get some sleep. If another body turns up then you won't get as much sleep as you need."

"No. Leo, look, I'll sleep on the sofa in your office, go home with Harry. I'll be fine. Then if I'm needed I will already be here." She shrugged, smiling in a not-so-convincing way. Leo looked to Harry, who subtly nodded. He wasn't happy about the arrangement but he knew that there would be no changing her mind. They all stood up, heading their separate ways; Nikki to the couch, Harry with her, Leo to find Zak and Janet and Stryder to the police station.

"Do you need anything?" Harry asked as Nikki lay down on the sofa and he draped the blanket from the back of the chair around her.

"A hug?" she asked, her eyelids beginning to droop. Harry wondered how long until she would be in a deep slumber and he guessed that he wouldn't have too long to find out. He sat down on the edge of the seat next to his fiancé's torso, allowing her to rest her head on his lap. Harry brushed the blonde locks off of her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He sat for a while, allowing her breathing to even out and her sleep to even. The pathologist looked up when someone cleared their throat in the doorway to the office.

"Dr Cunningham." Harry gritted his teeth and looked up at the man, faking a smile.

"DCI Mumford."


	28. Everything's Okay

**Hello. Sorry for my absence. This one is also very short, Sorry. I just couldn't fit it with the next chapter. I don't know when that will be up either. I have English coursework to do and I need to borrow my granddads typewriter for it so I have that as a priority. I also have history and German exams to prep for. :(. **

**28. Everything's Okay.**

"Is Dr Alexander alright?" DCI Mumford asked as Harry led him over to his desk, away from the office and a sleeping Nikki. He sighed. Mumford was one of the worst detectives imaginable. No, the worst detective imaginable.

"Just tired, she'll be fine." He smiled weakly, no mention of the pregnancy. It was probably the headlines of the police station gossip. Of course it was, half the police force, the male half to be specific, would jump for the chance to be near Nikki. "Why are you here?" Brusque.

"I have been put onto a case that you are apparently working on. The birthday killer." Harry groaned internally.

"What about Stryder?" Harry asked, wanting to have nothing to do with the egotistical detective.

"Still on the case, but they needed someone higher up to co-ordinate. And since I have just come back from Italy they thought I could put some of my newfound Italian ways of solving crime." Mumford said, his head turning as he heard footsteps. "Dr Alexander."

"Hey, how are you?" Harry's head whipped round almost instantly as the DCI said her name. She smiled weakly and walked over to him, allowing him to pull her in to his arms. She kissed him softly, both ignoring the dumbfounded DCI sat on the corner of the desk.

"Better now I've had some sleep." She said, perching on his lap. "DCI Mumford, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I'm on the birthday case now. I didn't know that you two were seeing each other?" He said, posing the last part as a question as he eyed their hands enjoined on her stomach, the three metal bands entwined on her finger.

"My, you have missed a lot whilst gallivanting around Italy." Harry said, a smile spreading across his face. "Engaged."


End file.
